


The Square Root of ON

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Age Reversal, Classroom Smut, Cram school, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Romance, Happy Ending, High School AU, Hot Professor, M/M, No Angst, OngNiel is science, Quick Burn, Some Humor, Teacher/Student Romance, i can't angst right now life is too angsty already, light - Freeform, math teacher, ongniel trash for life, remedial math review, school au, school uniform look, seongwu fails at math, slight age gap, square roots, sub teacher, teacher/student au, whole story is in seongwu's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: High school senior Seongwu comes across two problems while taking remedial math after school cram class. One, he doesn't know the basics about square roots so how can he be expected to divide radical expressions. Second, he struggles to focus in class because he has the hots on their temporary professor fresh out of college. Considering his future, Seongwoo has no choice but to stay after class and ask for help, knowing that Professor Kang would be able to explain well enough for his math-challenged self. The student learns a lot more than he bargains for when he crosses the line of professionalism.





	1. Learning to Divide Radical Expressions (And Professor Kang's Lips)

“When dividing radical expressions, you will need to use what’s called the quotient rule. That is as follows if you will look at the worksheet that I’ve given you. It’s best if you memorize the rule as quickly as possible.”

The students in the classroom groaned simultaneously. They absolutely hated the word ‘memorize’, especially in relation to math and with the college entrance exam coming up. Professor Kang looked up from the worksheet paper he was holding, a smirk on his lips.

“Eh, guys, it’s not so bad~ You’ll pick it up in no time. Formulas and rules in math are all about practice. ‘Practice makes perfect’ as they say in Canada.” The Professor’s sprinkling of English was of course flawless.

Possibly the one that hated this idea the most was Ong Seongwoo, the brunette rubbing his temples with an intense frown. The senior was infamous for being dreadfully math-challenged. He had been deemed hopeless by most of the professors and tutors that attempted to help him with the subject throughout his entire life. He had a tiny sliver of hope this year since their temporary cram-school test-prep professor was fantastic at explaining things. However, he’d ran into a huge issue that he hadn’t anticipated. Two really.

One, he had never understood square roots, the basics needed to solve this sort of equation. He’d been going through a rough, rebellious part of his life when they’d been learning it in middle school. The ‘dark ages’ as he liked to think of it. He had skipped class often and even when he was there, he often slept, scribbled in his notebook, and stared out the window, wishing to be anywhere else. The class he’d hated the most was math since he became easily confused and frustrated even when he applied himself.

They’d learned square roots one of those months in his third year of middle school that he’d given up bothering. He couldn’t even tell you the basics of why the square root of nine was three. He had memorized the ones that appeared often but he didn’t really get it which meant it was impossible for him to accomplish some complex equation like this.

The second reason was more personal. He’d just learned last year that he was into men and when Professor Daniel became their teacher, he realized that he had a type. Blonde, masculine, broad shoulders, long legs, large upper body, tan skin, plump lips, almond shaped eyes, brilliant smile with deep dimples, dressed classy but comfortable, liked to wear accessories such as silver watches, dangling cross earrings and oversized non-prescription glasses. Professor Daniel was hot. Flaming really. Rumored to be between boyfriends at the moment, and the last break-up hadn’t gone so well, judging by that faint ring mark on his promise finger

Seongwoo held back his urge to sigh heavily. He looked down at the worksheet as the other students were doing, attempting to focus. The aching in his head and the rising panic that came to him the instant he’d seen this paper full of gibberish was gradually worsening. He took deep breaths through his nose, listening to the professor’s husky, low, thickly accented voice, reminding himself to keep calm and compartmentalize.

 

 

For all real values,  _a_  and  _b_ ,  _b_  ≠ 0

  1. If  _n_  is even, and  _a_  ≥ 0,  _b_  > 0, then  
  2. If  _n_  is odd, and  _b_  ≠ 0, then  



 

That's a mathematical symbol’s way of saying that when the index is even there can be no negative number in the radicand, but when the index is odd, there can be.

Radical expressions are written in simplest terms when:

  * The index is as small as possible.
  * The radicand contains no factor (other than 1) which is the  _n_ th or greater power of an integer or polynomial.
  * The radicand contains no fractions.
  * No radicals appear in the denominator.



 

“For example, in the examples below, as you can see. The problem might seem daunting at first but it’s rather easy to simplify if you recall the rules stated above. And as long as you recall the rules of figuring out the square roots of two to three digit numbers, which I’m assuming you all do since you started learning that in middle school.

I’ll explain, so draw your attention to the board and watch what I’m doing carefully. I know your classmates and what’s out the windows, even your fingernails, are more interesting, but bear with me here a few minutes. I’ll walk you through this dreadful mess.”

Seongwoo’s eyes went from the daunting papers and words that he wondered were really the language he spoke up to the white board. He might have laughed along with others at the professor’s witty humor if he’d been in the mood to.

The blonde man dressed in a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up and tucked into his black trousers that closely fit his round, well-endowed bottom started to write with a black board marker. Seongwoo found himself losing focus as he stared at places he shouldn’t—his thick, veiny, caramel colored arm, his huge, strong looking shoulders that rippled as he moved, his slender, curvy waist and below. The student bit his lip and flushed, looking down at his worksheet instead, chastising himself for daydreaming again about a teacher.

He wasn’t more than a decade older than him which was Seongwoo’s limit in terms of who he could be attracted to. However, the fact that they were teacher and student was terribly taboo. Which was half of the fun in having the fantasies. Seongwoo hadn’t fully gotten that wild child rebel side out of his system just yet.

Today was not the time to daydream. He didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of the others here or the professor he had a crush on. He’d managed to scrape by in the middle range of this class so far(since it was basically remedial math for those who were struggling with exam prep on their own). It was nice not being thought of as a completely mathematically-challenged idiot for once.

If he had to, he’d ask the teacher after school so the other students didn’t find out, if he could manage it. Though that idea was another daunting matter. Usually he got tongue-tied and flushed whenever he had to interact with Professor Kang that taught their senior, test-prep cram class. He didn’t suppose today would be any different, even if it was to ask for math-related help rather than something personal.

 

 

Simplify  the following.

         

 

Using the quotient rule for radicals

           

 

 

 

Twenty minutes and one practice worksheet later, Seongwoo was in a deep, dark abyss of distress. He couldn’t fathom any of this whatsoever on his own. Even the step by step run through that the kind professor did several times without somehow getting angry at the struggling students’ repetitive questions hadn’t helped. He simply couldn’t hope to do this without understanding what a square root was, nor could he hope to memorize that for each number in existence.

He hated to do this but he was going to have to, for the sake of his future. He wanted to go to college, though he hadn’t a clue yet what he was going to study. If he wanted to get into any college though, he was going to have to reach at least average scores on his entrance exam in half a year. He was going to have to ask for help and the person to get that from was his cram professor who was the best at explaining steps and concepts in a unique way that usually clicked with him in ways other math teachers never had. Professor Kang was his ray of sunshine, not merely because of his halo of golden, fashionably styled waves.

 

 

“In the next class, we’ll learn about how to rationalize the denominator. That’s trickier and also much more fun.”

The class dressed in the gray, white, and navy uniforms of their school let out another chorus of groans as they stood up, hurriedly packing their things into their bags. The sun was setting, meaning it was time for them to rush home, eat dinner, and then get started on their mountainous piles of homework for their school and various academies.

“Have a good week everyone. Enjoy your dinner~ Send some to me if you’re having pizza! Hmm? OngSung OngSung Ong Seongwoo? Why haven’t you gone yet? Hello~ Seongwoo-yah~”

Seongwoo jumped and blinked as he felt a tap on his shoulder, the black, white, and tan image coming into focus in front of him. He’d majorly spaced out while staring at the paper and tugging at his hair.

“Oh, woops. I didn’t realize class had ended. Everyone left already, even Minhyun, that jerk…”

Professor Kang laughed softly, the resounding husky tone setting fire to his nerves as it coursed through the student. Seongwoo flushed, hands shaking as he folded the paper and stuffed it into his notebook.

“That’s typical of you. Always in a daze. I hope it’s just that you’re tired, not that you’re starving. Maybe you should eat and take a rest before you start working on homework. I try not to give you guys too much because I understand, especially seniors, you have a lot of stress and things to do. I probably get more sleep than you even with five classes a day to prepare for.”

“Um, no…I’m not so hungry right now. I had ramen before class. With my friends. We usually do that. At the shall shop right next to the back gate. After English class is finished.”

Seongwoo packed up his things into his black backpack, trying not to appear as nervous as he felt. This was the first time that he’d ever been in the classroom alone with the professor. It wouldn’t have mattered with anyone else but this one was particularly young and attractive. He exuded coolness and masculinity. He was sexy without even trying. Like that moment—standing lazily with his veiny hand in one pocket, pressing the hugely rounded, thin-wired glasses up his nose with his thick yet shapely middle finger. Even his hands were appealing. They looked like they could crush an apple but they were especially gentle.

He realized this because the professor had a habit of smoothing his stubborn cowlicks. Which he did then as soon as he noticed. Seongwoo flushed deeper, embarrassed at misunderstanding why Daniel had been staring at him and not moving out of the way so that he could walk down the aisle yet.

His large, warm hands caringly smoothed down the hairs that he’d tousled earlier in his distress. His touch almost felt motherly but Seongwoo preferred to think of it as the ‘perfect boyfriend touch.’ He stared at the ground, gripping the strap of the bag slung over his shoulder tightly. Whenever he got nervous or aroused, he ended up chewing on his lip like then. His heated face colored further with the gold and tangerine glow coming in from the windows directly on to his skin.

“There we go. Back to the usual perfection.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

“Daniel or Hyung, please. You know I’m not much older than you. Just a couple years I’m not even a licensed teacher yet. This job is just a favor for Jisung hyung, I mean Professor Jisung.”

“Ah, that’s right. I forgot he’s still on his long honeymoon. I wonder how Europe is…”

Sometimes Seongwoo forgot because he exuded such a mature aura and was incredibly skillful like a teacher with tenure that Daniel was actually fresh out of college. He was twenty-three or twenty-four then, he couldn’t recall at the moment. That just showed you how terrible he was with math. Numbers detested him almost as much as balls did—the sports related ones. The other kind he hadn’t minded at all, the few pairs that he’d had a chance to play with during some parties and experimental, drunken acquaintances.

“He told me that Europe is great, but Sungwoon—his husband—drives him so nuts sometimes he could push him off a bridge.”

Seongwoo laughed faintly with a soft smile of affection. “Yeah, Professor Jisung can be a bit sensitive and irritable like that. Not to mention, the King of…”

Daniel butted in brightly, “Exaggeration! Yup, that’s what I say about him all the time too. That nickname fits him square.”

They both laughed, one more boldly than the other.

“Um, Daniel hyung, speaking of square… Could you do a review with me about square roots? Maybe the next class before or after? If you have time…”

Seongwoo stared at his fingers as he pushed them together, feeling bashful at asking a favor. Daniel must be a busy person and this wasn’t even an official job for him. He didn’t need to help out every struggling student. He was here temporarily and that was more than he was getting paid for. If he were Daniel, he’d apologize but say that he hadn’t enough time for that and to ask a friend to help instead or consult the internet. Which he could do but it didn’t guarantee success and he might just end up even more confused, knowing him.

Daniel as he expected agreed. He was too kind and selfless for his own good. Seongwoo liked him all the more for that whenever he saw evidence of it. He’d even helped students carry their bags and instruments if they had too many, all the way out to the gate. Seongwoo had considered taking his sister’s old bags and stuffing them with books once so that he could get help and have an excuse to converse with Daniel.

“I have time right now. Let’s go to the board and see where you’re lost. I’ll set you back on the right course, sailor.”

Seongwoo snorted at his lame joke, skin burning and tingling delightfully where Daniel gripped his wrist, tugging him to the board. He drew some lines on the board with a marker and pointed to it.

“I’m going to start from the beginning. What’s this?’

“A square root sign…?” Seongwoo guessed hesitantly.

Daniel nodded and clapped enthusiastically in a circle. Seongwoo recognized it as the ‘Jisung’ clap. It made him smile wider, his heart flipping with joy. He appreciated the encouragement and that Daniel didn’t make him feel dumb for having to ask about any of this at eighteen years old.

“A square has how many sides?” Daniel drew a square in the middle of the board.

“Four…?” Seongwoo answered after raising an eyebrow and looking at the handsome, spectacled blonde quizzically.

He felt like that might just be some sort of trick question. He didn’t understand where Daniel was going with this. He needed remedial help but not all the way back to counting.

Daniel’s responding smile was so radiant and warm that it put the setting sun to shame. The student was forced to look away, feeling bashful and overwhelmed at the sudden attack. “You’re right, good job! Now, look at this. What happens if you cut the square in half? Ta-dah! Is it different or symmetrical?”

Seongwoo stared at the diagonal line that he’d drawn through the square, crossing one arm over his chest and the other up with his finger tapping his jaw. “Symmetrical, I guess. Though drawing lines apparently isn’t your forte, hyung.”

“Bingo. Hey, wait. I’m no artist but that’s pretty straight. Well, more so than me, that is.”

He cracked up laughing here, so full, loud and abrupt that Seongwoo flinched. It took a moment for Seongwoo to register that he’d made a joke and then why it was funny.

He thought Daniel was admirable for many things, especially for his patience, kind nature, intelligence, great explaining and presentation abilities, and then this—how he was proud of his orientation and not terrified to admit to it.

The teacher poked at his reddening ear with the board marker, looking slightly sheepish, probably because Seongwoo was remaining silent. In general, Seongwoo was more of a thinker than a talker though. He smiled wide to show that he didn’t mind the way Daniel was and found the joke slightly amusing.

“Tough crowd, aren’t ya, Seongwoo-yah? Anyway, just like a square, the square root is a number cut in half that looks symmetrical. Like two sides and two sides are four sides. You know multiplication, don’t you? How far are we having to go back here?”

Daniel nudged him with his elbow here. Seongwoo tensed up and heated further as he thought about how hot and firm Daniel’s skin was even through their clothes. He started to wonder what his skin would feel like without it but quickly erased the idea form his mind. He needed to focus on learning right then and not coming out as total fool. He couldn’t afford to pop a boner in front of the elder who was being so nice to him when he didn’t need to.

“That’s elementary school math. I’m fine with that. I just missed the lesson about school roots because I was…preoccupied.”

Daniel waved the uncapped marker like a wizard would in Harry Potter performing a spell, a smug, all-knowing expression on his face. “Ah, sleeping, right? That’s what you mean. It hasn’t been that long since I was in school, Seongwoo. Only the class that I slept in was history because it was as dull as a thousand-year-old katana.”

Seongwoo snorted again at his choice of analogy, smiling behind his hand. He recalled the Spiderman phone case and the time that he’d used a clip from Naruto doing his multi-shadow-clone technique to describe exponents. Daniel was quite the nerd.

He liked that though. It made him feel closer to the man. They might have five or six years between them but with Daniel’s immature side and how he looked much younger when he smiled and joked around, it felt more like merely a year or two years difference.

That’s probably what made Seongwoo like him all the more, not just feeling attracted to his body. Overall, with his personality and slight childishness, he seemed like the perfect sort to date, though Seongwoo didn’t know what to expect in that area either. He’d only ever fooled around and barely remembered the hyung he’d lost his virginity to last year just before he graduated. There wasn’t anyone he liked enough nor were they brave enough to become a couple. They were nothing like Daniel. They were boys and what he needed was a man, one that was sure of himself and his values which he stuck to.

He wanted to be like the elder almost as much as he wanted to be with him. This moment felt like a dream come true.

I should have come up with an excuse to stay back and talk to him much sooner, he’s so funny and friendly, he thought.

“Sorry your moles distracted me. They’re like stars, like a constellation. An equilateral triangle. That’s cool. As I was saying, multiplication.”

Seongwoo wasn’t sure how he felt about getting a compliment that involved mathematical phrases but it felt like Daniel was trying to flirt. That greatly pleased him, awkward as it was. He turned to the board, brushing his left cheek he was sure was colored, chewing on his lips that shook as they threatened to spread wide, betraying how happy he was at that moment.

Daniel waited for him to say something and when he did nothing but stare at the board, the temporary teacher let out an awkward, dorky chuckle.

“That was randomly rude of me. Maybe you hate your beauty mark. I won’t comment about it again. I noticed it before but up close it’s even prettier. I couldn’t help but stare.”

“Thank you…” Seongwoo murmured softly, failing at holding down the corners of his lips. As they curved up, he hid it subtly with his wrist, pretending his nose had an itch.

“Two times two is four. They are the same numbers. The square root of four is two. Basically a square root can be found by thinking of the number that can be multiplied by itself to get that number. Three times three is nine. Four times four is sixteen. If we go backwards then, the square root of nine is three and the square root of sixteen is four. Following me so far?”

“Yes, I think so…” Seongwoo cocked his head left and right as he looked at the numbers and English words that Daniel sprawled on the board. 3 X 3 = 9 likewise 9 = 3 X 3 hence the √(square root) of 9 = 3. Daniel waited patiently, warm, light brown eyes like a vanilla latte observing him until Seongwoo nodded firmly.

“Okay, I got it. It’s easier when there’s no fractions involved.”

“Before we move on to fractions, you need to understand what happens with a number that doesn’t have a perfect square root. One that cannot be divided in half. Such as eight.”

Seongwoo became disgruntled, face scrunching up like he’d sniffed something rotten. “Ugh. Now it’s complicated. Can’t we just use a calculator? They’re never wrong and I just need to punch some numbers and press enter.”

Daniel chuckled. “That would be ideal but for some reason Korea wants you to be able to know how to do many of these equations by hand. In case twenty-first century inventions like calculators go out of stock or implode, I suppose.”

Seongwoo groaned and slapped his palm against his forehead. Daniel laughed harder, reaching out to massage his shoulders playfully. It was an innocent, friendly move typical between younger guys. Seongwoo wouldn’t have minded it except for the fact that he had the hots for this man, so the intimate contact did certain things to him it otherwise wouldn’t.

He jumped and tensed as his body was set ablaze with desire like someone had flipped a switch on. A tent sprouted immediately in his pants which he hurried to cover with his hands. He bowed and started backing to the door, sliding away from those dangerous hands before he became doomed.

“I suddenly remembered that my mom wanted me to help with the groceries. They must have already been delivered. Thanks for teaching me, hyung.”

“Stay after or come before class if you can, Seongwoo. I’ll explain what you missed out on today. You really don’t have any hope of getting a decent score if you don’t understand square roots as it almost always pops up in the test one way or another, several times usually. See you later. Have a good night and enjoy your dinner~”

Feeling awful and terribly guilty, Seongwoo bowed several more times as he practically ran backwards towards the open classroom door. Before he slid it shut, he caught a glimpse of Daniel that haunted him for the next night and made it difficult to sleep until he’d relieved his pubescent problem.

He’d been rubbing his hand on the back of his neck which made his bicep bulge, his tongue lapping at his plump lip which tilted in a crooked, sensual fashion. Just when Seongwoo thought the man couldn’t get any hotter, he proved him wrong—time and time again.

 

 

The next class, Seongwoo stayed after, telling his same-age friend Minhyun that he had to discuss something with Professor Kang. Minhyun told him that he would wait outside the door but Seongwoo stuttered and flushed as he insisted it might take awhile and he should walk home first or he’d feel bad for making him wait.

This time around, he slid the door closed. When he turned around, he gasped and held his hand to his chest, jumping back in fright. Daniel had soundlessly snuck up behind him, standing there in all his intimidating, mind-boggling, godlike glory with the setting sun casting a fiery glow around his golden hair, his strong arms crossed across his wine-colored dress shirt. He looked like freaking modern-day Hercules.

“No mom emergencies today?” Daniel teased with a playful smirk.

Seongwoo hesitated before answering faintly, “Er, no…I told her that I’d be coming back late.”

“Hmm. How late? How much time are you willing to give me?” he asked in a flirty manner, smile widening and attractive dimples and pearly teeth flashing.

Seongwoo blushed and looked at the floor, fiddling with his backpack straps and kicking his converse on the floor. He somehow felt like there was some sort of innuendo in that question, like Daniel was asking him to spend hours together. Which was ridiculous. It had to be because of his naturally sultry, deep voice, the crooked grin, the puppy-like head tilt, and that youthful twinkle in his almond eyes.

“Um, as much time as you’re willing to spare me, hyung. Until my useless brain picks this stuff up.”

Daniel reached out to lightly rap his temple with a finger and then smoothed down the back of his hair. Seongwoo found himself unconsciously pressing up into his hand and his eyes fluttering closed, almost humming like a purring cat at the affectionate touch. That felt amazing every single time. He really couldn’t get enough of it.

Daniel continued to touch him to his delight throughout their private lesson (and this made him smug because he seemingly touched Seongwoo more than he did to others, even smiled sweetly and winked at him a few times that day when he cracked his lame jokes). He wrapped his arm around him, rubbed his shoulders, ruffled his hair, poked at his cheek, grazed his arms, cupped his waist and rested a palm on his lower back. Seongwoo loved the increase in skinship so much he felt like he’d died and gone to heaven.

It had its repercussions though. He wasn’t retaining as much as he should, making Daniel repeatedly explain concepts that would be grasped by most middle schoolers on the first or second time.

“Sorry… I suck majorly at math. I suck worse than a twenty-year old vacuum cleaner…”

“Aw, no you don’t. Your brain is simply more active with other things. It doesn’t deal with numbers so well. You are probably more of the creative sort than the logical sort. That doesn’t make you less intelligent.

Just struggle with this a bit more to scrape through this test. Then, after that, rip and burn all your math books. That’s what I did with history and I felt a hundred times better. I’ve never even picked up a history book since and I’ve blocked the history channel form my phone. I hated it that much. You can do the same.”

Seongwoo giggled, shoulders and head raising as he felt a heavy weight ascend from his shoulders. “Thanks for saying that. I think that’s exactly what I needed to hear.”

“You’re welcome. Let’s have a seat and take a break. Sometimes our brains just need a breather. Then, we’ll tackle this with fresh minds.”

“Sounds good.”

Seongwoo sighed with relief as he sat on the front-most desk while Daniel opened the drawer of the teacher’s desk. The nicely dressed teacher handed the uniformed student with fluffy dark brown hair and a slightly crooked tie dangling his conversed feet in the air a box of orange juice and a packet of jellies, the kind that mothers usually packed for their children inside their lunch boxes.

The student smiled, feeling nostalgic at the sight of those items and touched at the gesture. He looked down at the snacks in his hands. “I used to love these. When I was in elementary school.”

“Used to? Why did you stop?”  
Seongwoo shrugged. “I don’t know. Just grew out of it, I guess. I mostly drink coffee now.”

“At eighteen? Seems a bit early to be drinking coffee. That’s for adults,” Daniel teased while unwrapping the straw and sticking it in the top of the box.

Seongwoo playfully scrunched up his face as he did the same. “Well, seems like adults are allowed to eat jellies and juice since you are. I don’t see any law that says when I can drink coffee.”

Daniel brought the straw up to his distracting mouth. Seongwoo’s mouth went dry as he watched his lips purse around the straw, his cheeks hallow, and the nub in his throat bounce as he swallowed the juice.

“Sure. I do. There’s no law that says we can’t. Why should age dictate what we do or like or eat? That doesn’t make much sense to me. It also isn’t a fun way to live life. All those age-related restrictions.”

“With who we like too…”

Daniel stopped sucking from the straw as Seongwoo said that softly with a distant, off look. He’d almost missed it. Seongwoo had hoped that he wouldn’t have heard that. It sort of just slipped out.

He’d been thinking this week that he really liked Daniel a lot and wished that he wasn’t a teacher so he could ask him out. Though if he hadn’t been a teacher maybe Seongwoo would never have met him. It was like a double-edged sword. Fate was cruel. Allowing the perfect man to finally cross his path but making him unattainable.

“Do you like somebody but you feel like you’re not allowed to like him?”

Daniel sat on the edge of the desk, trading the juice box for a packet of jellies. The room was quiet except for the student sipping his juice and the teacher rustling the jelly package and chewing.

“Hmm…” Seongwoo merely hummed in affirmation, staring blankly at the ground, color deepening in his cheeks as he felt his crush looking at him.

You look like a puppy but you don’t actually have super hearing, right? I hope you can’t hear my heart racing, the student thought If you don’t stop looking at me, this isn’t going to end up well for me.

“Who is it?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Can you tell me a bit about them? I’m curious who the Prince of 3-A considers worthy.”

Seongwoo felt like he might combust and die right then from how embarrassed he was. His face must be the color of a tomato and steam coming out of his ears. Reluctantly, he commented some general traits since it didn’t seem that the teacher was going to let up.

“Hmm, he’s older than me. He’s sometimes more mature and sometimes not. He’s tall and attractive. He’s kind and intelligent. He has a really nice smile.”

“I see. No-one I know then.”

“He’s not in this class but he is in this school.”

“Ah…Maybe a TA then?”

Seongwoo smiled mysteriously, looking up at the spectacled blonde a few feet in front of him. He was amused by this guessing game and almost snickered when he was able to throw Daniel off-track. He hadn’t realized it would be that easy. Maybe Daniel wasn’t the genius that he thought he was.

“Not telling.”

Daniel abruptly stopped chewing and chuckled. “Alright. That’s your right. I don’t think anyone wants to tell their crush to a teacher because they’re afraid of that person carelessly revealing it. Maybe it’s better I don’t know. I can give you advice at least.”

Seongwoo’s smile widened like the cat who ate the canary. He liked the sound of that.

“What should I do, hyung? I like him a lot. More and more every day. He’s not going to be around forever, either.”

“Hmm, that’s hard to say. I understand that you would want to get your feelings off your chest, especially before he leaves in case you lose contact. At the same time, if he’s older and working for the school, that’s risky. I don’t think you should be ashamed or stop liking them, but I would advise you to be careful. If you confess and that person likes you back, you shouldn’t be seen being intimate in the hallways, for example. It’s not good for your reputation and you might even get suspended.”

“Ah, that’s true. Of course I wouldn’t be so stupid as to hold hands and kiss in the hallways. So…It’s alright to act on my feelings then?”

Seongwoo stood up, leaving the snack trash on the desk, and walked towards Daniel. Daniel stood up as well, backing quickly behind the desk, scratching at the back of his neck. The student suddenly approaching him with a crooked, almost seductive smile made the teacher nervous, the tips of his ears painted rose.

“Er, yeah, I think so. One of my mottos is ‘be yourself and live honestly’. I don’t think you need to fully hide your feelings. That will just give you extra stress and pressure. You’ve got enough of that from school, academies, homework, and test studies.”

“Alright. That’s good advice. I’ll do that. Try to be bolder about my feelings when the opportunity approaches.”

“Good, good. I’m glad to have been of help. Now only if I could help with your studies as well as your personal life. We should probably get back to that so you can go eat. Where were you lost at earlier?”

With the click of the board marker cap being removed, Daniel signaled a change in mood. They immediately returned to being studious and professional, feeling more like teacher and student than hyung and dongsaeng as they had earlier. Seongwoo regretted it but understood it was a necessary change. They couldn’t afford to stand there talking all night.

He furrowed his finely groomed brows as he fixated on the formulas in front of him. He pointed to one area and commented, “This part. I don’t really get it from here.”

“Hmm, so you’re fine with the number part of it but the fractions with variables are confusing you. I see. You should maybe think of all these letters as pictures instead. What do you like to eat, Seongwoo-yah?”

Seongwoo looked up at the ceiling as he counted fingers, absently thinking about how the sound of his name on Daniel’s tongue was better than any food in the world. “Jellies, coffee, ice cream, pizza…”

“Alright, that’s what we’ll change it to then. It doesn’t matter what these variables are because we’re going to be crossing most of them out anyway. Just think of them as food that you really want to eat but we can’t eat them unless they are both on the top and bottom of the table, or as the first and second floor of a restaurant. Maybe it’s better to think of it that way. Think of the numbers as people who are there to eat. Like you, they’re hungry but have the same problem. They need to match their food with the people sitting above or below them.”

 

 

Seongwoo tried hard to focus but the thought of food made him think of the jellies that they’d been eating, which Daniel seemed to like. He found himself side-glancing at Daniel’s plump lips that pursed and stretched as he talked, wondering how the taste of jellies and those supple cherry lips would be.

A haze went over him as the moving lips hypnotized him and fantasies swarmed his mind. As if possessed, he leaned in and gave the teacher a quick peck on the side of his mouth. Daniel stopped speaking abruptly and slowly turned to him with a confused look.

Seongwoo pulled back, startled and yet enchanted. He knew he should apologize and offer an explanation, but his brain had gone into sleep mode. They merely blinked at each other for several long, drawn out seconds as if time froze.

Seongwoo took a step back, his eyes drifting to Daniel’s lips and unconsciously licking his own that felt dry. Daniel’s eyes darkened as they dropped to the student’s mouth, following his tongue. A second later, Daniel’s large hand cradled the back of Seongwoo’s head and pulled him forward. His head dived in with lightening speed, their lips crashing like the clash of thunder, making the student’s body shake and his mind roar.

Seongwoo could think of nothing then but the intense feeling of Daniel’s searing, plump lips pressing and sliding over his. The teacher kissed the student leaning against the white board with enthusiasm over and over, firmer and hotter each time, his hand squeezing his neck, sending arousing tingles down his spine.

Seongwoo eagerly though a bit less bold kissed back each time their lips collided, turning his head the opposite direction that Daniel moved. Their breaths became shallow and deep hums came from their throats as they continued kissing for a heavenly minute. Seongwoo’s hands shook as they slid hesitantly up Daniel’s chest. The man tensed briefly and then relaxed, stepping closer, his other hand going from the board to Seongwoo’s lower back, pressing their bodies closer.

Seongwoo savored the feeling of the man’s warm, firm muscles as he slid up his large frame to wrap his arms around his thick neck. Daniel groaned lowly, pinning him more to the wall, his splayed hand burning his skin through his uniform. His other hand moved so that Seongwoo could properly hug him, going to his back instead. They were embracing tightly with Seongwoo sandwiched between Daniel and the messy board, lips still connected loosely.

A couple more slightly innocent kisses later and Seongwoo was driven insane with desire. He wanted so much more and considered this might be the first and last time this ever happened. He wasn’t even sure how it had happened, but he figured Daniel would soon come to his senses and insist that never happen again. He needed to take advantage of this golden opportunity before it slipped away from him.

He boldly parted his lips on their next two kisses. Daniel responded likewise. It wasn’t enough pressure to get what he wanted, so the third kiss, Seongwoo shifted his chin down, pulling in Daniel’s lower lip and licking along the surface. That elicited a growl from the man. Sensing he liked it, Seongwoo continued to hold on to his lip, licking and then attempting to nibble and suck at it. Daniel’s breath hitched and a thick groan escaped him before he tore his lip away and melded their parted lips together firmly, giving Seongwoo what he asked for.

The most taboo of things that could happen between a teacher and student then were. They were making out fiercely like two stars in a gay porn, slurping, nipping, twisting tongues, panting harshly and moaning. It was a complete mess. But a beautiful, arousing one.

Seongwoo could hardly breathe and the sensations so intense that he couldn’t function or think properly. He didn’t care though. This was exactly what he’d been wanting and dreaming of for weeks. It was even better than in his dreams.

Daniel was such a man, so much sexier and experienced at kissing than any of the high school boys he’d been with. He’d surely never forget how this felt. Making out with his older, forbidden crush was the most amazing and sensual thing he’d ever experienced. It made him higher than any sort of drug or alcohol could.

They became addicted and were afraid of what would happen if they stopped, so they simply didn’t. The pair kissed and subtly fondled outside their clothes for what felt like hours until the sun had fully set and darkness fell outside the windows.

Seongwoo’s ringtone was what eventually broke the spell and following that their contact, reminding them of reality. It was late and Seongwoo needed to get home. His parents must be worried.

Huffing out of swollen, wet lips, Seongwoo messaged his mother that he was coming soon. Daniel stood off to the side, staring at the board and running his fingers through his hair, tousling it even sexier than usual. They were both flushed, breathing raggedly, and avoiding each other’s eyes, feeling mortified and terribly aroused. The charged atmosphere was now crackling with something new—extreme awkwardness and apprehension.

“I’m sorry, Seongwoo. I got carried away. I just thought you’re attractive and quite mature for your age. And I’ve been lonely for awhile. You were sending me signals, I thought, and I didn’t resist. Or couldn’t. I apologize. That was over-stepping my bounds. I’m your mentor and I shouldn’t have done that.”

Seongwoo felt embarrassed that he’d kissed Daniel out of the blue without even confessing. He wanted to tell Daniel not to apologize because that had been wonderful, just what he’d wanted. He wanted to confess his feelings, but he was afraid to. Afraid that Daniel would say he didn’t feel the same. Afraid that Daniel would say they couldn’t be together the way that he wanted.

They had a good relationship going and he was terrified that he might ruin it by making this kissing session into some big deal. He should probably be cool about it and act like it wasn’t a big deal to him, but he had no confidence to do that. It was huge. He’d kissed his crush and his crush had kissed him many times back. This was big news.

He ended up panicking instead of saying anything, clutching his phone to his chest and running out of the room without a glance back. He was in such a hurry to escape the uncomfortable situation that he even left his bag behind.


	2. Teach Me About Love, Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are awkward the next class. Seongwoo sits in the back to avoid Professor Kang. Daniel treats him rather normally, which throws the student off. Seongwoo's ecstatic to think that things are going to continue on as normal and he plans to just let the incident slide. Then, he notices that the Professor left him a packet of jellies before he walked back to the front. On the plastic was a note, asking him to stay after class. Seongwoo's hopes at forgetting the previous incident would pass by were dashed.
> 
> What will happen after class this time?

The next time that Seongwoo saw Daniel in the classroom, he came in late and chose a seat in the far back instead of his usual one in the front. His mother had told him to get his bag back, but he’d avoided that classroom until several days later when the next class occurred. He’d thought about cutting class for the first time, but he’d have to come up with some sort of elaborate sickness for his mother to let him stay home at this rate, since math wasn’t a subject he could afford to frequently skip out on.

“I would like you to start working on solving these problems on your own now that we’ve learned all the steps. If you struggle with something, just raise your hand and I’ll give you a hint. If you ask nicely. To tell you a little secret, I’m weak to aegyo and jellies.”

The class chuckled, all except for Seongwoo. It was bearable when Daniel was talking and writing/drawing cute pictures on the board, as long as he kept his gaze elsewhere like out the window or on the head of the student in front of him. Now he’d likely have zero chance to avoid the man since he’d be walking around the classroom. They were going to end up near each other and Daniel would likely comment on his work, especially if he were not doing it or struggling with an equation.

He wasn’t sure that he’d be able to talk to Daniel just yet. If he managed to form words, it would most likely come out similar to a mouse’s squeak. The kisses they shared were still too fresh in his mind and he hadn’t managed to plan out a speech because he was still recovering from the shock.

The uniformed senior ceased looking outside the window and fixated his eyes on the worksheet, pencil scribbling furiously, converse-encased foot bouncing to the beat of a pop song in his mind. He put the entirety of his effort into the paper, trying not to be conscious of the movements occurring on the other side of the room.

Daniel strolled down the aisle on his long legs with that confident, lazy stride he had, bowing his golden head to get a peak at the students’ work. He pat some students on the shoulder or back, humming in a pleased, impressed manner. Occasionally he’d stop with a ‘Hmm?’ sound of subtle bewilderment that was too cute to stomach. Then that deep, husky, accented tone would slip out, gently explaining where a student had gone wrong and leading them back on the correct path.

Seongwoo finished half the worksheet and then furiously looked over his work, hoping that he’d made no errors so that Daniel would merely glance and glide right on by without any sort of awkward interaction forced between them. Seongwoo’s heart slammed further against his ribs and his clammy hands and foot shook with each clopping step he heard coming down the aisle he was in. He pretended to be working on a problem, though thinking of square roots at that moment was impossible. His ears were trained on every sound.

His skin tingled with his ‘Daniel senses’, an alarming, warm buzz of electricity spreading around the air as the man dressed in chic black and grey business clothes today approached him in his shiny dress shoes. They stopped on his left. Seongwoo could see his grey slacks, black shirt, and black shoes from the edge of his desk but didn’t dare lift his head.

The brunette was tensed over his paper with his head ducked low, writing out a part of the problem that he wasn’t sure at all was the correct way he should be doing this. His mind and nerves were a total mess, his heart ramming painfully against his rib cage like a hammer, not recalling how to breathe all of a sudden.

“Hmm, not bad. Getting better, Seongwoo. Keep going and take your time with it. Slow and steady wins the race, like they say in Canada. It’s more important to be accurate than fast. Always double check, triple check if you have time and energy. Good job.”

The tension in his body eased as Daniel squeezed his shoulder and pat the back of his head with warm affection. He felt like he was melting into a pile of goo at the brief, gentle touch. Daniel couldn’t see that the student was smiling wide or flushing since his head was ducked down, thankfully.

It was incredible how Daniel could fill him with joy with one small complimentary phrase, not to mention the affects of his touch. For a moment, Seongwoo forgot all about what had transpired between them before, his negative feelings washed away like a rain shower.

Seongwoo noticed then after Daniel had walked back to the front, that he’d sneakily left something on his desk. It was the same packet of jellies from last time, with two words written on it in permanent marker. ‘Stay after.’

Seongwoo nearly cursed, pressing down on his flipping stomach and racing heart which came back with a vengeance. The killer nerves, guilt, and terror returned.

 

 

Seongwoo was freaking out to say the least when he walked to Daniel’s desk at a snail pace with his head ducked down, fidgeting with the bag of jellies. Daniel was standing near the board, waving and bidding a cheerful farewell to all the students. He seemed in as chipper of a mood as ever. Seongwoo was terrified of how his ‘forever ray of sunshine’ would change once he was the only one in the room. The student that had sexually harassed him.

_Is he going to yell at me for coming on to him? Is he going to tell my parents? Is he going to suggest I be removed from the class? Is he going to take this to the principle and get me suspended?_

_He must hate me by now, so rudely jumping on him like that. I didn’t give him a sign or ask before I did it even. He only responded because he’s gay and lonely. That was a biologically natural reaction. I shouldn’t delude myself that he has feelings for me just because he kissed me. We’re not grade-schoolers. Adults kiss for all sorts of reasons and I’m very much aware of that from my own experiences. He was merely taking advantage of the situation._

The student stood, nervously fidgeting, in front of the teacher’s desk with his dark head bowed. Daniel closed the door and slowly walked his way. Once more, Seongwoo’s heart thumped hard along with the thudding sounds of each resounding step on the tile floor.

“Seongwoo…” Even the sound of his deep, soft tone sent tremors and a fever through his body.

“I know you must hate me right now but it’s going to be difficult on both of us if you try to go every class not looking at me. If you’re planning on reporting me, I’d rather know right away from you directly, so that I can start looking for another job. I apologize for my rash actions. Even though you had feelings for me as I was picking up on, I should have discouraged you when you made a move. I did the opposite because of my urges and put you in a difficult position.”

“I wouldn’t tell anyone, hyung. I don’t want to get you fired. Then I wouldn’t be able to see you again and I’d seriously hate that,” Seongwoo insisted, jerking his head up, voice sharper than necessary because the idea of him getting Daniel fired or him leaving the school was awful and shocking.

Daniel attempted to smile but it didn’t reach his light brown, almond eyes nor clear the troubled haze away completely. “Oh? I’m good to hear that. At least you don’t hate me. But then, why have you…? And last time, why did you…?”

Seongwoo ducked his head again, mortified. He used up a year’s worth of courage to speak following that.

“I didn’t know how to face you was all. I was feeling ashamed and afraid. I wanted to apologize and confess. That it was my fault. That I did that because I liked you, hyung. That I’ve liked you since the first week of class.

I’m sorry for jumping on you, hyung. I guess my feelings built up beyond what I could control and exploded one moment when we were alone and close and you looked really kissable. I should have stayed and talked to you rather than running away like a coward.”

“No, you are the opposite of a coward. You are very brave. You were the one to kiss me first. You beat me to the punch, without even seeming nervous or asking for me to do it. You even came to class the next time. I wouldn’t have been able to do the same at your age. You’re very admirable, Seongwoo. And adorable. I’m proud of you and incredibly flattered that you like me.”

Seongwoo’s heart raced and his hands grew shaky and sweaty for a different reason as Daniel approached, coming around the desk. His dress shoes stopped right in front of Seongwoo’s black and white converse. Seongwoo gulped, shivers of anticipation and apprehension rippling through his heated body.

He felt like something big, something life-changing even, was about to happen and he had mixed feelings about the unknown. He wouldn’t run from it though, not again. He wouldn’t ever run from Daniel. The only direction he intended to run into today was towards Daniel’s open arms, should he feel like opening them up to him again.

Daniel lifted his hand up to ruffle Seongwoo’s loose, dark brown hair and then tugged him closer until his head was laying on his chest. Then he loosely wrapped his arm around Seongwoo’s shoulders in a comforting embrace. He whispered low near his ear.

“I know it’s wrong, but I’m happy to hear that and I feel the same. I like you very much, Seongwoo. Since the first day when I called your name from the attendance sheet and you stuttered and knocked down your pencil case hurrying to raise your hand. I thought you were so funny, cute, and each day since then, you’ve become more precious and endearing. I simply can’t seem to fall out of your charms. Even if it risked me getting fired, I still treated you specially.”

As he talked, Seongwoo grew more confident and that made him bolder. Once he knew that Daniel liked him, he figured it would be alright to share in more physical intimacy. He stepped closer, wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck, his flushed face pressed to his cologne with a hint of peach scented neck. Daniel moved his hands to wrap around his lower back, pressing him closer. The hug was snug yet gentle and the strength in his body made Seongwoo feel safe. Their impressive heights allowed them to be all the more suitable of a fit.

“Yeah, you did. I’m glad that I didn’t imagine it. That’s what made me like you more. You were so nice and supportive and caring.”

“I am, in general. My mother raised me to be a gentleman. I kept wanting to go above and beyond for you though, Seongwoo. Sometimes I slipped up and I’m sure others noticed I treated you special. However, now it doesn’t matter. I’m not going to hold back anymore. I’m going to spoil you rotten.”

“As my boyfriend?”

“Yup. Am I your first?”

“Hmm-hmm.”

“Aw, that’s so precious~ I’m honored.”

“Hmm, I’m much more so. To get a catch like you at all, hyung.”

“Eh~ You’re the bigger catch here, Seongwoo. You’re like the whale of this school.”

“Hing. Don’t call me that. I’ll feel fat.”

Daniel snorted, hands moving to innocently explore the curves of his waist outside his grey uniform jacket. There was hardly enough flesh there to pinch.

“You’re too skinny, actually. We need to fatten you up or you’ll never have enough energy to keep up with me while we date. That’s going to be my perfect boyfriend mission one. Getting you healthier and fluffier. Where are those jellies I gave you?”

Seongwoo pulled them out of his pocket and shook them with a shy, soft smile on his face. “Here they are. How about we play a game with these? A math related one.”

“I’m sure that I’ll beat you in that but shoot. What’s your genius idea, baby?”

Seongwoo’s shy smile broadened and he nearly burst into giggles at the nickname he’d never heard directed his way. He liked that immensely—being Daniel’s baby.

“I was thinking something simple. You give me a problem and a certain time to solve it. If I can’t solve it within the time or if I get it wrong, then I get a flick. But if I can make it…”

“You get a jelly?” Daniel guessed with an amused crooked smile, adorable dimples flashing which made him look almost the same age as Seongwoo.

Seongwoo nodded, chewing on his lip nervously. “Jelly and…”

“And…?” Daniel played along, growing more amused and curious what the bashful student had scheming in his devious mind.

“And a kiss. One jelly and two kisses for each right answer. What do you think?”

Daniel crossed his arms and scratched his chin with a thoughtful expression. “Hmm, tough bargain. I’m sort of attached to my jellies. But kisses are fine. As many as you want. Pecks, that is.”

Seongwoo appeared so disappointed that Daniel burst out laughing, clapping his drooped shoulders.

“Don’t look like that~ You’re making me want to kiss you right now when I haven’t even given you the equation.”

“Well then, hurry up,” the student whined, stuffing a board marker in his hand.

“Impatient for those jellies, are you?” the teacher teased with a chuckle as he started writing an equation on the board for Seongwoo to try, this time the challenging ones with variables that he disliked.

Seongwoo smirked, eagerly glancing between his boyfriend’s lips and the numbers like he was ready for a hunt. “Yes, I’m starving for them, in fact.”

Daniel continued to write, though he ended up flushed and chewing on his lip, surprised by Seongwoo’s boldness. “Are you really just eighteen? Because you sure don’t act like it.”

“What age would you like me to be? Just say the word. Baby~” He wiggled his brows and winked, turning the professor to a shy tomato.

 

 

Seongwoo looked over his worksheet carefully, then made a few changes just before turning it in to Daniel. The spectacled blonde in all sleek black today was sitting slumped back in the chair, looking like an entire snack. Seongwoo bit his lip and fidgeted as he subtly scanned his crush’s hot body and handsome features while the other scanned his paper seriously, circling areas in read with a flourish of his ball pen. He’d found ten mistakes on random parts of the sheet. Somehow each stroke of the pen felt like a caress on his sensitive areas, sending trembles throughout his body.

“Funny, Ong Seongwoo. All your work is correct until the last step. You shouldn’t have gotten this answer with the way you were going. Almost like you sabotaged yourself.”

Daniel set down the paper and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, plump lips twitching at the corners and milk chocolate, almond shaped eyes twinkling with mischief. Seongwoo smirked briefly and then forced himself to seem confused and concerned. He leaned across the desk whole turning the paper, purposefully brushing his fingers across the back of Daniel’s hand. Daniel lightly hissed through clenched teeth. The usual excited, warm charge between them appeared, the feel of their smooth skin lingering in their minds and tempting them for much more.

“Ah, really? I wonder where I went wrong. Shall I stay after and discuss it with you, Professor?”

Daniel nodded, keeping up a grave expression. After all, there were still students leaving the classroom.

“Yes, I think it’s better that you do. If you can spare the time. It’s crucial that you’re able to do this for your exams.”

A tall man with long, black hair and an impossibly small, regal face hovering nearby groaned. “Again? Ah, come on, Ong. It sucks walking home alone all the time. You keep doing this to me.”

Seongwoo turned to his close friend, Minhyun, and shrugged. “Sorry, but what can I really do? Exams are important and I need to escape from failing at math. My parents will ground me for sure if I don’t do well on the next prep exam. Then we’ll never be able to hang out until after the exams. That’s months from now.”

“Ugh. True, but I still hate you. This sucks, Ong. You better make it up to me.”

“I will. Have a safe trip back home, Min~” he called brightly to his friend that was stomping and grumbling away with a sour expression.

Seongwoo turned back to Daniel with a wide smile. “Let’s start, hyung. Show me where I’ve gone wrong. I want to play the reward-punishment game again.”

Daniel chuckled as he stood up and grabbed a black marker, flipping it unnecessary just to look cool for the other. Seongwoo eyed his large frame and flashy movements while chewing on his lower lips, his groin clenching and heating as desire surged up in him.

“Teenagers. Always turning things into games.”

“I think you play games even more than we do though.”

“True. Because my test and homework days. That is one joy of being an adult. At least when my work hours are done, they’re done.”

“Sounds nice. I can’t wait to be an adult.”

“You seem pretty adult enough to me already. The adult world isn’t all that fun either.”

“Still beats studying something you don’t like and being pitted against each other and hardly ever sleeping. You have to admit that.”

“Alright, you have a point there. I do sleep more than before and there’s less competition. Just hang in there a couple of more years, Seongwoo.”

“You know though. Other than being a student still, I’m an adult in pretty much all other ways.”

Daniel paused as he wrote an equation on the board after drawing some cute cat with big eyes and a stuck-out tongue he called Ongie <3\. Seongwoo had wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled up to his side, head ducked under his arm, looking up at him with a playful smirk. Daniel looked down at him and smiled wide, chuckling in his throat.

“Are you now? In what ways? Like you prefer regular milk to strawberry milk?”

Seongwoo pouted, upset that Daniel knew what he was referring to but was playing dumb. Last time they’d met had been great, don’t get him wrong. However, it had been much purer and fluffier than he’d expected. They’d only hugged and held hands and all their kisses had been innocent, one to two second mere brushes.

 The benefit of dating someone older was certainly the physical aspects, the way the teenager saw it. He was eighteen years old and he was experienced too. He was no virgin. He’d been trying to hint that to Daniel but it wasn’t much of a success.

Where was that fiery demon that first kissed him with such passion up against the board last week? How could he get that demon to come out and play again?

“You know what I mean. I want to up our level of affection, hyung.” He whined and gave the other kitten eyes, wiggling their connected bodies.

He had some hope that being cute would work since Daniel confessed before he was weak to that sort of thing. To his dismay, Daniel merely pulled Seongwoo in front of him, wrapping an arm around his waist pressed up on his back in a sweet back hug. It made Seongwoo’s body tingle and his face heat, but it wasn’t as intense as what he had in mind. Daniel kissed and nuzzled his temple as he continued to write out the radical equation that Seongwoo would need to solve.

“Like this?”

Seongwoo sighed heavily. Daniel let out an evil chuckle that tickled his ear and made the student shiver. It was arousing. Being near him and hearing his voice so close and feeling his lips and hands on his body was pure torture. Especially when Daniel wouldn’t do anything about it despite he knew his affect on him.

“How do you really expect me to concentrate on solving anything like this?” he griped.

“Oh, you were actually here to do math? I thought you purposefully changed your answers so that you’d have an excuse to stay behind and flirt with me.”

Seongwoo chuckled, resting his hand over Daniel’s and squeezing, his other hand stealing the marker. “That’s right. Actually, I’m sort of a whiz at these. Watch and be impressed.”

Daniel hummed and nuzzled the back of his ear as both arms squeezed the student back against him. “You don’t have to do much to impress me. Your face is enough really. Have I told you that you are gorgeous? The most handsome person I’ve ever seen?”

“Yes, you have. Three times just the other day, in fact. And that I’m your ideal type, along with that day that you spilled your coffee on the desk was because I suddenly appeared at your side to ask for a pencil. You said that you were shocked near out of your mind by my face and you first noticed my mesmerizing moles that haunted you every night since then.”

Seongwoo could feel the embarrassed, squawking man’s heated face against the skin of his neck. He chuckled, finding Daniel extremely endearing when he was bashful about his feelings.

They’d exchanged numbers and agreed to keep their relationship secret until Professor Jisung came back and Seongwoo graduated, not having any reason to hide it after that besides that they had a few years age difference. They’d been texting and calling on his breaks and after he’d completed his homework. Though Daniel insisted that he sleep no later than eleven every night. If Seongwoo messaged him, he’d leave him on read or yell at him to go to sleep.

When the student came back from lunch, he found coffee or juice and some childish snacks had mysteriously appeared on his desk. He had never known anyone in his life to do that before unless it was Valentine’s Day or his birthday, which came from fans that just wouldn’t give up despite knowing he was gay and didn’t date. He’d been certain it was Daniel, attempting to look out for him and being sweet in unnecessary ways. He was already proving to be true perfect boyfriend material just as Seongwoo had always envisioned.

“How about we have our first date this weekend? I’ll pick you up at a random bus stop while you say you’re going to be studying at the library and then we’ll go somewhere far from this town. Do whatever you feel like.”

“Hmm, sounds nice. I never get to adventure out of this town. Maybe we could go to Seoul? I like it there.”

“Ah, sure. I went to school in Seoul. We can go shop and sight-see, get lunch and coffee in Gangnam.”

“Sounds good. Oppa, Gangnam style~”

Daniel chuckled as he watched Seongwoo do the horse-riding dance. “Oppa? That sounds kind of nice coming from you, actually. But it should be in a more feminine voice.”

Seongwoo pressed his thin lips out to make a duck face in distaste. “I’m NOT doing that. Unless maybe if you have a kink for it?”

Daniel let out a low chuckle. “Oh, I have kinks, but that is not actually one of them.”

“Hmm, shall I guess what they are? You like Spiderman so you enjoy kissing upside down?”

“Don’t know, never tried.”

“Hmm, so not that one. You like to be spanked? You have a thing for feet?”

“Biting is better than spanking, but not drawing blood. Legs actually. In stockings.”

“Neh? Um…” Seongwoo flushed and stumbled over his words. “Well, maybe I can b-borrow some of my noona’s—”

The teacher burst out laughing, thumping Seongwoo’s stomach over his blazer. “Oh my god, don’t! Seongwoo, I was just messing with you about the last part. I’m normal, really. I don’t have weird fetishes. Would you really have been willing to steal and wear stockings for me?”

Seongwoo heated further, steam practically pouring out of his ears like a locomotive. “No, er…maybe? I’m not really sure, but I sort of had a vision of it for a moment and thought they might not be so bad? Can’t be much different than wearing skinny jeans.”

Daniel groaned, pressing his nose to Seongwoo’s slightly perfumed neck. “Oh, dear god, you’re incorrigible. Now I’M picturing it and it’s sort of hot. You do have nice legs. They’re all long and slender…”

“You pervert! Stop imagining me like that, hyung~” Seongwoo gasped and then chided, slapping his boyfriend’s wrist.

“Hey now, you started it. And you’re the one purposefully failing at your school work to stay after and trying to get me to do ‘mature’ things with you, so who’s really the pervert here? Come here, you naughty rebel,” Daniel teased, squeezing him tightly to his chest as he tickled his sides.

Seongwoo squirmed and giggled because he was quite sensitive. “Stop it, that tickles! And it kind of turns me on, no fair! Hyung, stop it~ Ah ha ha ha~ Hmm, Niel hyung…”

 

 

“Yes, I’m close to him. We’ve been friends for five years. But that’s it. Just friends. Nothing ever happened.”

“That’s not what I heard in the hallway earlier though. Jaehwan from 2-B made it totally sound like you and him were friends with benefits. It’s alright that something happened in the past, Seongwoo. You can be honest about it. I’m not going to do something petty like call him up to the board with a difficult problem to embarrass him.”

“Now that you said it, I’m sure you’re planning it! Don’t take out your feelings on my friend. I don’t know how that rumor started but it’s not true. I’ve never even kissed Minhyun.”

“Well, there must be something between you if that happened. Like you naturally do skinship a lot. Maybe Minhyun likes you and others see that. Come to think of it, he’s always whining about you not walking home with him and I’ve caught him looking at you for way longer than is acceptable between platonic friends.”

Seongwoo’s hands went from his waist to being thrown up in the air. “That’s just because I sit near the window. He’s not looking at me but outside. Hyung, you’re being unreasonable.”

“I don’t think I am. As your boyfriend, this sort of feeling is normal. I think that Minhyun likes you. I’m going to start a seating arrangement from the next class. You’re not to sit by him or go with him. I’ll take you home instead.”

“You can’t do that. You’ll be seen and suspicions will arise. You could get fired.”

Daniel’s expression was indignant and pouty, in a rather hot, slightly cute way. “I don’t care. I’d rather get fired than have you stolen away from me.”

“That’s not—”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes and was about to continue the argument. When he decided against it. An idea had suddenly popped into his mind.

Daniel’s irrational, fiery jealousy he could in fact use to his advantage. This was a golden opportunity in disguise. Their first fight he might be able to turn into some other important firsts. After all, jealousy and anger had roots in passion which was something that could be manipulated. He was already aroused at the tension between them, at how Daniel looked then with jaw and fists clenched, eyes flashing, white shirt unbuttoned enough to see the silver cross necklace that matched his dangling earrings.

Knowing that Daniel was the possessive sort also was quite a turn on. Seongwoo realized over the last few weeks that they’d been dating secretly that he liked being spoiled and cared for as well as feeling ‘owned’ by someone. Daniel was the sort that would frequently call the other ‘mine’ or ‘my baby’ and subtly put himself between whoever was talking or even glancing at Seongwoo for too long in a suggestive way.

This was why Seongwoo figured he could manipulate this situation to getting what he’d wanted—aggressive, heavily aroused Daniel that he hadn’t seen since the first time they’d kissed.

“Hmm, maybe you’re right.”

“I am? I mean, yes, I am…About what?” Daniel relaxed subtly, tilting his head in confusion.

Seongwoo backed up to the teacher’s desk and sat on top of it, dangling his conversed feet off the edge. He smiled and tapped his lip, swaying his conversed feet.

“Maybe Minhyun does like me,” he lied with expert acting skills, drawing from his theater days.

He’d been studying acting off and on and been in a few plays since middle school, along with drumming in a band and his dancing activities. He had enough skills to fool Daniel, since the teacher was the rather gullible type and didn’t know about his acting past just yet so wouldn’t at all be suspicious that Seongwoo wasn’t always honest with him.

The rebel will never go fully out of me, I guess, he thought. Then again, that was pretty obvious considering he was dating his teacher, several years his senior.

His mom would have such a fit she’d shit out a cow if she found out. He didn’t want anyone to know for a long time though. Daniel was his dirty, hot, little secret. Though there wasn’t a thing little about him, certainly. Especially right below the neck.

He chewed on his lip as his eyes raked down the tan, blonde’s muscular, large body, admiring his physical with clear yearing. He stared at his front, wondering how well endowed he actually was rather than just be coincidental feeling.

Daniel noticed, judging by his heated face and darkened, widened eyes.

“Fuck. You think so?” he asked with a strained, concerned tone.

Seongwoo swallowed a laugh and bit back a telling grin.

“Hmm, maybe. It’s possible. He has been whining about how we don’t hang out much anymore. He gives me some of his allowance for snacks and drinks since his family is well off. Sometimes he does my English homework for me. He saves me a spot at lunch and grabs me an extra chocolate milk if they’re starting to run low and I’m stuck in the back of the lunch line. If I think about it, the signs were all there. The other day, he even carried my backpack, saying that—”

“Hell. You are NOT to hang out with anymore, Seongwoo. That definitely sounds like he likes you.”

Seongwoo had to bite down harder on his lip and dig his hands into the table, swallowing back a burst of laughter. Most of those things were true, but Minhyun would do that for any of his friends, not just Seongwoo. In general, he was a nice guy, naturally caring to friends and even more so to his juniors. He knew for sure that Minhyun didn’t like him and almost felt bad for using him for his own agenda.

Minhyun was dating a senior that already graduated and went to college that lived in the same neighborhood as him since a year ago, Sungwoon hyung. They were still happily in love and going strong as far as he knew, though Minhyun was a private person that didn’t like to talk about his relationship much.

Seongwoo understood that feeling well now. Even if he could talk about Daniel, he wouldn’t. Those intimate moments and the sometimes overwhelming feelings they shared he felt embarrassed to let out. As if he were exposed, naked even.

He didn’t want to be judged nor did he want someone to come in between them and interfere with the great thing they had going on. Daniel possibly felt the same way, which was why he was irrationally trying to put a rift between him and Minhyun.

Seongwoo would tell him the truth another day. For now, he wanted to instigate him further and reap the benefits of inciting the jealousy monster. He knew just how to poke at it further.

He argued with arrogance, “You can’t ask that of me. We’ve been friends for years. It would be rude of me to just cut him out of my life. You should believe me and trust me.”

Daniel stepped forward and brushed the back of his hand against his cheek with a softer expression than the nearly murderous one he’d worn a few seconds ago. “I do believe in you, baby, don’t get me wrong. I just don’t trust him. You know how men get when they like someone.”

Seongwoo looked away, pretending he was upset. “No, I don’t suppose I do. Do you really like me, hyung? You have yet to even have sex with—”

Daniel captured his chin, forcing his face back. Their eyes met, cheeks and ear tips heated at the dive south their conversation was turning. “Hey, Seongwoo. Baby. Is that you want? If we have sex, then you won’t be friends with Minhyun anymore? Can you promise me that?”

“Well, that seems a bit unre—”

“It’s not unreasonable! He likes you and I don’t want anyone around you that likes you, not on a regular basis without my supervision. He might try and get physical with you. And he can’t. No one can. Because you’re mine.”

Daniel held his jaw, in both hands, hot, thick thumbs searing the other’s pale, smooth skin. Their faces were mere centimeters from each other, lips parted as uneven breaths came out. The air crackled around them, suggesting they were both feeling intensely aroused and barely holding back from kissing.

“Am I though? You haven’t made me mine yet if you haven’t gone to home base—”

Daniel slammed his lips on Seongwoo mid-sentence, the force of the passionate kiss causing Seongwoo to fall back on the desk. The student squealed against the teacher’s plump, firm, sliding lips as he clutched his broad, solid shoulders. The muscles rippled under his finger tips as Daniel shifted to catch him and lay him gently across the table top, solidly fitting his large body over the top of him.

Seongwoo trembled with tremors of desire and pleasure coursing intensely through his body at the intimate contact. He’d never felt what it was like to have Daniel on top of him this way and the kiss was even hotter than that first time. Seongwoo gasped and moaned as an angry, possessive Daniel forced his mouth open and attacked him with a searching, demanding tongue that tasted like jelly and americano mixed.

By the time that Daniel finally released his boyfriend to let him breathe, the brunette was deeply flushed the color of strawberry champagne and breathing hard, his massive, sparkling, onyx eyes full of yearning. That was just the sort of earthquake he’d asked for but he’d hardly been prepared for the after-shocks.

“Fine. We will. Right now. Home base, home run, the whole shebang. You asked for it. I wanted a bed at least but the desk will have to do. I can’t wait. You need to be mine, now.”

Daniel might have expected Seongwoo to object but the horny student who’d been waiting for this very moment and hoping for it every time they were in this classroom doing problems, drawing abstract pictures, and flirting in the midst of it had no intention of doing so. He wouldn’t stop this moment from happening for the world. It was the perfect timing and if he waited one more day he was going to yank his perfect hair out from frustration.

The student eagerly replied, “Yes, I want to be yours, Niel hyung. In every way. Please take me~”

That’s exactly what Daniel proceeded to do, rougher than Seongwoo expected. It was as if mountains worth of pent-up desires exploded in one instant, possessing Daniel with some sort of lustful demon.

His hands yanked off the student’s blazer and loosened the tie, nearly tearing off the buttons of his white shirt as he rapidly undid them. He separated the buttons and pushed the shirt open wide, swinging the tie over Seongwoo’s shoulder, all the while his fierce, possessive lips never left Seongwoo’s.

They kissed greedily, sucking, biting, and lapping, making their faces a total mess of flushed, swollen skin and sticky saliva, moans, pants, and excited hisses slipping out here and there when they parted slightly. Daniel dived his tongue in again and again, deeper and greedier until he’d tasted and claimed every part of the other’s mouth, then he moved to his neck.

Seongwoo clutched his silky hair, gasping and groaning as Daniel caressed his chest and played with his nipples while sucking and biting all over his neck, finding sensitive spots with incredible ease. Sensations attacked Seongwoo’s system, making his heart race out of control, his mind hazing over, the sounds ripped out of his throat without intention.

He couldn’t hold them back, though he knew he should. Even if it was nearly an hour since after-school classes, it was possible that a guard, teacher working late, or a straggling student might hear them or come in to check why the lights of one of the classrooms were still on. The thrill excited him further and made his moans even harder to swallow.

Daniel seemed like he didn’t care. Rather, the devilish, sex-crazed man seemed more so determined to make him break the windows and go crazy with the desire and pleasure he felt. Daniel kissed hotly down his chest, licking here and there when he found a mole or jutting bone that he became enchanted by, his hands making quick work of Seongwoo’s pants as if they had committed some foul crime by still clinging to his body.

In another minute, Seongwoo was sprawled on top of the desk in only a disheveled, open shirt, flung tie, and white ankle-length socks. Daniel hovered over him, standing between his spread legs, admiring his body as he absently caressed Seongwoo’s snowy, smooth thighs.

Seongwoo bit his lip, soft, husky moans slipping through his throat each time that his fingers shifted, shooting electricity through his veins and making his pulsing cock twitch. His face was beautifully flushed, his dark eyes hooded and foggy with a film of thick yearning, his breath unevenly coming through his flared nostrils, his black, well-groomed eyebrows sharply furrowed under his tussled, feathery bangs, his body trembling.

In a guttural tone, Daniel muttered, “Beautiful. Gorgeous. Sexy as hell. This is so wrong, but why does it feel so right? Fuck. Seongwoo, I think…I love you so much. This is insane but I can’t stop.”

Seongwoo nibbled at his fingers, slightly embarrassed but terribly aroused by the elder’s positive appraisal.

“Don’t stop. I’m not asking you to. I love you so much too, hyung. So much so that it scares me sometimes. Enough to be okay with the fact that I’m risking my whole future to be with you.

This feels right though, for a reason. Because we’re meant to be, even if we have to keep it secret for awhile. That doesn’t mean we need to hold back. Don’t hold back on me anymore, hyung. Just because I’m precious to you doesn’t mean that I’m some pure, fragile doll you have to worry about breaking so you put it on the top shelf away from your greedy hands in some glass case. Play with me, ruin me, fill me with your love, the more intense the better…”

Daniel squeezed his eyes closed, pressing a hand to his groin and rolling into it as if to stop himself from climaxing. “Fuck, fuck. You’re so hot. What eighteen year old talks like that? Where did you learn to be so seductive, Seongwoo? Do you watch porn every day or something?”

Seongwoo played with his lower lip, smiling sheepishly. “No, I just read erotica and boy love webtoons, that’s why, I guess…”

Daniel smirked wickedly, hands going back to play with the student’s tempting legs. “Oh, do you? Good then. At least you know what’s coming next.”

“I do. Please, hurry. I want you, hyung. Something fierce. I’ve been thirsting for your body for ages. Let’s get going before someone or something interrupts this time,” Seongwoo insisted, impatiently tugging at his arm and wrapping his legs around his waist to force him to come closer and lay on top of him again which was the contact his body was singing for at the moment.

Daniel hissed and pressed his nose to Seongwoo’s temple as the student moved to his belt and fly with shaky, rushed hands. “Let me last more than five minutes, Jesus. I’m so turned on right now. You’re insanely attractive. I didn’t expect that you’d be quite this eager or experienced.”

Seongwoo muttered hoarsely between nips and licks at his neck while undoing his pants, “You have no idea, hyung. I’ve been having the nastiest thoughts of things I wanted you to do to me in this very classroom and often in this location in particular for ages now.

I’m not at all innocent or immature. I’m an adult and a full-grown male comfortable with his sexuality. You’re my type and I’ve been wanting you and your dick terribly.

Now, give me what I want, the real treasure. Yes, there it is. Hmm, I’m going to suck the hell out of that later but for now I just want to be stuffed like a fucking teddy bear with it. Come to Ongie, you perfect, massive boy. Hmm-hmm…”

Daniel flushed, pressing his neck to Seongwoo’s half covered, graceful shoulder, chuckling softly while feeling both mortified and turned on. Seongwoo had slipped down his boxers and pants, taking his hard member in hand and admiring it with the most sensual hums of appreciation. He sounded absolutely starved and like a total pervert. One hand pumped his length while the other greedily caressed his stomach under his shirt, licking his lips as he eye-fucked the teacher’s body.

Daniel was again amazed by the duality of the student. He’d seemed like such an innocent, sweet baby in need of protection for all these weeks. He’d thought of himself as a total sinful creep that needed to be jailed for harboring naughty thoughts about a teenager, especially at night as he pleasured himself since he was single and had no other choice. The truth was that looks were deceiving and Seongwoo was a horny rebellious adult with a mature mindset and experienced at all things physical.

“I’m going to kill whoever taught you about sex when you’re this young, but for now, I’m thankful. At least we can have fun without having to go through all the first-time awkwardness and pain.”

“I don’t need stretching. I like the pain and the tightness. Just do me raw.”

“F-fuck. Seongwoo, slow down and don’t talk like that. At this rate, I’m going to burst before I’ve even entered you,” Daniel hissed, tensing up and gritting his teeth, flexing his stomach and thighs to hold back the orgasm coming on long a tidal wave.

Thankfully, Seongwoo ceased stroking him and sucking his neck.

He laid back across the desk-top and crossed his ankles around Daniel’s waist, pulling him firmly forward. His hands took hold of Daniel’s hands, placing one on his hip and another on the left side of his chest over his perky, coffee colored nipple.

“I’m ready, hyung. I’m ready to be yours in the ultimate way. It’s game on.”

Daniel inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly. He took a few more deep breaths while admiring and lightly brushing the pale beauty before him. He couldn’t believe this was really going to happen. He was going to take a student that he was dating inside the classroom on top of his work station. If anyone checked the security cameras, he was going to be fired immediately.

“I’m so getting fired from my first official job and likely going to hell for doing this with a minor. It’s worth it though. Game on. Hang tight baby. I’m going to rock your world.”

“Hmm, fuck yes…” Seongwoo hissed and tipped his head back, eyes fluttering closed as Daniel slipped inside him raw but slow just in case he might tear. “Yes, great. You’re big, hyung, just how I like. Deeper…”

“Baby, hmm, you’re so hot and tight, damn, this feels great,” Daniel hummed, staring down in wonder as his member gradually disappeared inside the hole of the man he loved dearly.

"Ah, hmm, you’re telling me. I can’t wait until you start moving. You’re long and thick too. Jesus, you’ve got a monster dick. I sure know how to pick and choose what to ride. Hmm, hyung…” Seongwoo licked his lips and moaned, shaking his head back and forth as Daniel rubbed his hip and nipples, slipping in as deep as he could go.

He’d managed to hit the wall just before he’d gone in fully. Still, Seongwoo’s lithe body could take a lot more of his length than Daniel expected. More than most.

The teacher commented in awe, “Same here. I sure know how to pick the greatest partners. To think we’d fit this amazingly. You’re just…perfect.”

Seongwoo opened his eyes, squeezing his thighs over Daniel’s waist and smiling sweetly. “You’re perfect too. We’re perfect together. I’m glad I attacked you that day. I get to know what it feels like to be in love and be in an adult relationship. It’s wonderful.”

Daniel smiled sweetly as he slipped down, pursing his lips. Seongwoo pressed himself up, holding the back of Daniel’s neck as they kissed lazy and sloppy for several seconds. A few lingering pecks later, their lips were even more swollen and wet.

Daniel held his hands above his head, pinning them to the desk while pulling their connected bodies a bit more off the edge of the desk so that he wouldn’t bang his knees. Seongwoo chewed on his lip with a look of anticipation and impatience in his pretty, miniature galaxy eyes.

“I’m glad that you attacked me then too. Now I get to fulfill a fantasy as we both get the best sex of our lives.”

Seongwoo opened his mouth but whatever he was about to say got lost in sharp cries and echoing moans that rang through the classroom. He screamed exclamations and words of love and the teacher’s name as the blonde fiercely drove into him over and over without warning, slamming onto the secret place. Like flipping a switch to a blender, Seongwoo’s insides were shredded in the most delicious of ways and words couldn’t be formed or heard properly around the sounds of their pleasure, the slapping of skin, and the creaking of the desk that trembled underneath them like a 9.0 earthquake was happening.

The slamming, screaming, huffing and puffing, grunting, name calling, and excited cursing lasted for five intense minutes until Daniel turned sweet and romantic. He brought the weak man into his arms, pulling his shaky, limp arms around his neck, loving him slow and properly. They kissed and moaned together in wonder, whispering words of love in raspy, emotional tones as they chased their near climax at a leisurely speed.

Seongwoo came first and as soon as he did, Daniel let go as if snapping a rubber band. They shivered violently and embraced tightly, moaning into each other’s necks, sweaty faces and skin stuck together, creating more heat and redness. Their bodies trembled as they rocked together, waves of incredibly pleasure running through them, their minds in the clouds as if they’d gone to their own personal paradise where only them and positive feelings existed.

“I love you, Niel hyung. That was…that was…”

“Pure heaven. Yeah, I know just how you feel. It was terrific for me too. I love you, Seongwoo. More than there are stars in the sky. This is merely the beginning I promise. I’ll take you to heaven whenever you want and I’ll make sure next time it’s in a comfortable bed where we don’t have to be in any sort of rush. I’ll love you properly then. Slow and sweet, for hours.”

“Ugh, that quickie was mind-blowingly intense already. I already feel sore because you’re so big and strong and powerful. I better start exercising and getting mentally prepared before that.”

Daniel chuckled, shifting to kiss his temple, slipping out of the other’s wet, hot body while brushing his slippery, trembling thighs with affection. “I’ll let you do that. You tell me whenever you’re ready, baby. I’ll always be ready to go when you say ‘game on’. You’re THAT attractive.”

“Good to hear,” Seongwoo giggled after groaning at the loss of friction and the oncoming soreness that was both pleasant and painful at the same time.

His body already missed being filled and the friction of Daniel’s large, hard member. He was tempted to ask for a second round already, but they were really pressing their luck. The guards would certainly be coming by soon and the sun was almost fully set.

“You’re super hot, by the way. It’s hard for me not to want you every second. Being a ‘hot-blooded’ teen that I am still.”

Daniel’s smile was beaming. “I’m fine with that. That sounds fun, actually. Let’s play longer next time, Seongwoo. For now, we need to get you dressed. Or I might just do something I regret with you looking so tempting.”

“Hmm?” Seongwoo commented, flushing and biting his lip as he realized how he must look.

Sweaty, flushed, sprawled naked, bruise marks all over, body leaking sperm, hair completely tousled, eyes hazy from the pleasure of being thoroughly fucked. He figured he must look the most seductive he’d ever been in that moment. It wasn’t nearly as much as Daniel did though, white shirt wrinkled, barely buttoned, and gone askew, not to mention see through from sweat, his handsome face without glasses and cherry red, his blonde hair brushed off his forehead, slightly darker than usual from sweat, his thick, muscular thighs visible and that monstrous cock of his yet to be limp and wet with a mysterious creamy substance.

“Hmm, hyung… May I?”

“May you what? Oh…” Daniel sheepishly scratched the back of his neck as he noticed where Seongwoo’s eyes were directed, piecing together why he was licking his lips like a hungry kitten.

“Um…sure, if you’re thirsty…”

 

Ten minutes later, the pair were properly dressed and resting. The student in a slightly wrinkled uniform was snuggling up to the spectacled teacher while sitting in his lap with his arms around his thick neck. Daniel nuzzled and occasionally kissed his lover’s pink face, gently caressing his slender legs that were draped over him and the arm of the chair, being sure to hold him securely around the waist so that he wouldn’t fall off. They chatted about their days since that wasn’t the day that Seongwoo had test-prep cram math so it was the first time he’d seen Daniel that day.

“Seems you’re better at math now. Amazingly. Your recent practice test scores were impressive. Though you must have less time to study thanks to me taking up your time.”

Seongwoo shook his head, insisting with a playful smile, “There’s still a lot more I need to understand. I’m going to keep coming after class to get help.”

“Are you?” Daniel chuckled, swooping in to affectionately peck his button nose. “I’d better change the reward and punishment system to make you work harder. Until you’re getting all perfect scores in math.”

Seongwoo snorted, doubting that was possible. Impressive to him were getting in the eighties like he’d been recently compared to forties or fifties before he’d started remedial lessons with Daniel. Even Jisung had deemed him helpless and said he might need to look at going to a community college or technical school instead of a normal university.

His rapid improvement was all thanks to Daniel, who was sweet and patient on top of amazing at explaining the concepts in a simple way that even his math-challenged self could understand. The fact that despite the approaching exam and the added mountains of homework and studies he had, he was happier than he’d ever been was thanks to the teacher as well.

“I look forward to challenges. Why else would I have fallen for a teacher while I’m surrounded by a school full of admirers?”

Daniel scowled, nipping at his pale, slender wrist above his uniform jacket while the other played with his fluffy cheeks. “Don’t remind me. Or I might just make you quit school and I’ll be your sugar daddy the rest of your life since you can’t get a job without a degree.”

“No more studies? That sounds amazing. Let’s do that.” Seongwoo grew excited at the idea immediately.

Daniel swooped in, nipping at his ear as he hugged his slim waist tightly. “This rebel, what to do with you?”

“As my professor, it’s really your call,” Seongwoo giggled, becoming aroused again by the small nips on his sensitive skin. “What will you do with this rebellious student of yours?”

“Corporal punishment it is.”

Seongwoo’s eyes widened before he smiled wide, a pretty rose color decorating his prominent cheek bones and his large, doe-like eyes twinkling brighter than the starry night sky out the windows of the classroom.

“That sounds more fun than square roots by far.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing this story interest. It wasn't originally my idea but inspired by some photos and a conversation I had with another writer on Twitter. I'm glad that I decided to try it out. It was fun and thankfully not difficult to write, it just sort of flowed out. Maybe this sort of fluffy/hot/slice of life/everyday setting is my forte I dunno, still trying out lots of different things to test where my limits are though this was mostly just a break for me, like a drabble of something I don't consider a huge challenge. 
> 
> I'm happy that many seemed to enjoy it and I'm glad to have filled up some scientists' desires for certain aus. It feels good adding to new tags or filling up rather empty ones. I hope this was good for you. I might decide to do a bonus chapter and if I do, I'll put up a poll on twitter for you to choose so be on the lookout for that poll this month. I'll give you two or three options that are a bit vague rather than tell full details, because polls are just more fun that way hehe. For me to know and you to find out ;) 
> 
> See you soon with new stories I'm working on~ Love to hear your thoughts. Lots and lots of hugs and kisses *muah muah
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. Pull Me Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of great memories made and reflected on during Seongwoo's graduation day.

**Warning:** Rated M content

Song to listen to while reading: [Closer by The Chainsmokers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PT2_F-1esPk)

 

“Uhh…”

“Does something hurt? Scoot back a bit. I don’t want you to bruise. If it hurts, please tell me, hmm? Seongwoo-yah…”

Daniel adjusted the uniformed boy’s hips, pausing his movements.

“I didn’t say to stop though. Keep going. That was good even if this desk hurts a bit,” Seongwoo whined, slapping the standing man’s hand with impatience.

The blonde laughed and then bit his lip, swallowing a thick groan. The student who was now an adult and would soon be graduating wiggled his tempting bare bottom, causing his sweet, hot center to squeeze his pulsing, sensitive member.

“Don’t…I’m close…”

Seongwoo looked over his shoulder and smirked, pulling up the light grey blazer and white dress shirt of his uniform until his curvy back was revealed more. “Is it that hot, Professor Kang? Taking me on top of my old desk?”

“Y-yes…it really freaking is…” the teacher’s assistant dressed in all black muttered, licking his lips and shivering, hands sliding along the exposed milky skin. “Thinking of all those times I stopped my fantasies mid-way while I taught you. Even before anything happened with us. It’s wrong, naughty, and burning hot…”

No matter how much time passed or how many times he had a taste of his most cherished student turned secret boyfriend, Seongwoo seemed all the more enticing. He couldn’t get enough and since he’d passed his birthday and become an official adult of nineteen years old, the desire he felt worsened. Any chance they could get, the assistant teacher would meet the senior wherever he could find was abandoned—their old classroom, the janitor’s closet, the most unfrequented boy’s bathroom, the darkest corners of the library. They wouldn’t usually stop at making out either, which was his original intention, because minxy Seongwoo was far too tempting and naughty for that to be enough to satisfy his adolescent cravings.

Having one last time in this school right before graduation with thousands of people in the school grounds beyond the pulled down shades—that was what Seongwoo wanted. The idea was brought up and instigated all by him, Daniel merely being dragged along like a leashed dog on a walk. It was insane but it was also incredibly thrilling.

“Ah, Professor Kang, hmm…I like the way you feel and touch. You’re so hot, you know. You always have been...”

Daniel bit his lip, flushing and shivering as desire zipped through his body. “Seongwoo, thank you for the compliments, but the dirty talking isn’t necessary. You already look pornographic without the cosplay act. I’m about to go crazy.”

“That’s fine. As long as you go crazy on me.”

“This isn’t enough?” Daniel raised an eyebrow, causing a bead of sweat to trickle down his temple.

“Hmm, it’s just okay. Never bad, because I mean it’s YOU and it’s SPIDEY. But…you could make it hotter. If you just let yourself go and enjoy it. Don’t think about the people outside. Stop holding back so much, hyung. I’ll be quiet. I can be. I promise. See?”

He took his blue plaid tie and stuffed it in his mouth, then raised his hands to grip the edge of the desk. Daniel sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. He looked down, seeing Seongwoo’s tall, slender body bent over the desk, his pale, pert butt in the air, his grey slacks at his ankles, his black and white conversed feet spread wide, his own black trousers and belt undone, his member connected with his secret, forbidden lover.

“After today, we are free to reveal our relationship. I don’t know why you insist…”

_‘I want to do it for memories sake. A memorial. A memento. Of the good times we shared here. Let’s say goodbye to the teacher and student who secretly crushed and fell in love and partook in a forbidden relationship here. Once and for all. Let’s walk away from those difficulties and exciting moments together after a proper goodbye. For old times. Let’s do it there one more time. One last exciting, inappropriate adventure. And walk out an official, confident couple, leaving that behind, going down a path that’s less exciting but easier and more fulfilling.’_

That’s what Seongwoo had told him over the phone yesterday. Daniel had planned lots of things for Seongwoo’s special day of nostalgia and celebration, but a romp in the school in the middle of the afternoon had not been on his list. He couldn’t argue with him though. He seemed determined. If the adorable, pushy Seongwoo wanted something, the elder felt obligated to give it to him. He had robbed him of having a normal relationship thanks to his choice of job and his age. He felt guilty about various things and would do whatever to make Seongwoo happy.

Which is how the assistant teacher ended up there, regretting, feeling shameful, terrified of being caught but at the same time it was hot and emotional like Seongwoo said. It was meaningful at the same time it was arousing. Even more so than the first time they’d been on the teacher’s desk somehow. They had sex more often in Seongwoo’s bed when Daniel snuck in at night and left in the early morning before his parents woke up. However, the classroom would always be the most thrilling and meaningful place for them.

He had to admit that once he did what Seongwoo suggested, it became the hottest moment over. He held Seongwoo’s pointy hips and gazed at his closed-eyes, tie-biting lips, bouncing brunette lock covered profile to his round, milky skinned bottom as he rapidly shoved inside, gradually getting faster the more aroused he became. Seongwoo breathed harshly through his nose, gripping the desk tightly, his back arching and bottom pressing eagerly back, his button nose scrunched with the strain, muffled moans slipping from his throat.

Daniel panted and grunted, swallowing his groans the best he could, slamming away at their own usual rhythm, perfectly in sync. Seongwoo moved his legs together and clenched his thigh muscles, making his center tighten up deliciously. Daniel almost fell over with the resulting spike in pleasure. He held the top of Seongwoo’s hand and the desk, choking and then muffling his husky moans in the back of his uniform.

Knowing Seongwoo would be angry if he stopped, he continued to snap his hips, going as deep and fast as he could, chasing his climax desperately. He bit the neck of Seongwoo’s uniform, already sorry to leave a mark on his graduation ceremony day, the desk squeaking and shaking with the force of being propelled.

Seongwoo turned, pressed his dewy forehead with the styled comma-like flip of raven hair into the desk, biting down harder on the tie, the moans and huffs from him more frequent and harsher. He grew the most aroused when Daniel was nearing his climax and turned rougher on him—being a pervert that liked things on the wild side had yet to change. Daniel huffed and grunted, straining himself to go faster, harder, and deeper, knowing he was now hitting that secret spot that would make Seongwoo see stars besides those on his face.

“Ah, hyung, yes, ah….” The tie had fallen out but they were too busy enjoying themselves to bother.

Daniel kissed his neck and caressed his hips, encouraging him to come first. “Congratulations on becoming a full-fledged adult, baby. You’ve done well. Happy graduation day.”

“Ah~ hyung…Niel….Oh, hah, ah….I love you, hmm…”

Daniel kissed him around sloppy moans and pants, wiping the tears from his eyes. Then he closed his own and made out with his young, adorable lover passionately as he stilled and exploded. He’d never seen so many stars or felt such incredible pleasure waves. Every time with Seongwoo seemed to outdo the last time. Their unmatchable chemistry only got better as the weeks went on since they started their relationship.

“I love you infinity to the power of infinity.” He kissed Seongwoo’s nose, collapsing over him and hugging his lithe body.

Seongwoo chuckled breathlessly, performing his infamous cat blink. “Must you involve math in everything even up to the day that I finally get out of this hell hole?”

Daniel chuckled, smiling smugly. “Indeed, I must, Ongcheongie. I still have a tiny fraction of hope that you’ll choose a field related to math if I can get you to love it.”

“I can love you without having to love math,” he snorted.

“No, you can’t.” Daniel sulked and responded with a playfully stern tone, furrowing his sexy, very bitable, thick golden brows. “Hating a part of me means you don’t love all of me.”

Seongwoo chuckled after rolling his eyes. “Give it a rest, old man. I’m not ever going to get boners for math like you do. That’s just the way the cookie crumbles.”

“We can’t afford much of a rest, young man. I think I hear an announcement for everyone to gather in the auditorium. I suppose it will start in five to ten minutes.”

“Well then, you better get off me. Unless you want me to graduate with a large dick in my ass.” Seongwoo wiggled his body that was crushed under the weight of the massive elder.

Daniel hummed, pressing and squeezing him more on purpose, being a brat and stealing more cuddle time which was possibly his favorite part of being intimate.

“It’s an interesting way to announce to the world and your hundreds of admirers that you’re taken, but your parents are here. I don’t want to give them a shock.”

“I think they’d be delightfully surprised since they like you so much. They’d be impressed I was able to snatch the world’s greatest catch.”

Seongwoo’s comment earned him a reward—freedom from the puppy dog laying over him, making him unbearably hot and having more difficulty breathing.

“And this is why I’m hopelessly in love with you. All that sweet flattery. Sure does give me a huge confidence boost.”

After straightening themselves up, Seongwoo kissed Daniel sweetly while he was in the midst of adjusting his tie. “Of course. Because I’m your biggest fan. You’re my boyfriend because you’re amazing. I only choose the best, as you know.”

Daniel chuckled, tugging at his tie when he tried to pull away, bringing his lips in the danger zone. He snatched them, kissing the uniformed student passionately. Their last kiss in a classroom as teacher and student was as steamy as their first.

 

 

Daniel was on the second floor of the auditorium, watching the proceedings below from the railings while standing and leaning against the bar. His eyes of course never left Seongwoo, who was sitting next to his dearest friend, Minhyun. He bit his finger, eyes narrowing at how they whispered and casually touched each other.

He knew there wasn’t anything between them and that Minhyun was dating a younger student. However, it still got his blood boiling. Seongwoo only let Minhyun act that affectionately after all.

They were close, sometimes worrisomely so. However, Daniel was several years Seongwoo’s senior and he preferred to act that way. He kept his jealousy to himself now and maturely didn’t come between them. Even if Seongwoo took a call or texted him while they were on a date. Even if he surely sometimes touched and flirted with Minhyun on purpose directly in his line of sight, trying to get him riled up like before.

Daniel would let the senior win many games, but not that one. Not again. He’d learned his lesson. That sexy, bratty, manipulative minx.

The blonde was relieved when the speeches started from the staff. The pair stopped conversing and focused on the proceedings, acting like the proper, polite students they were. After several dull speeches, there was a class video and slide show of the graduates. Then, there were some performances. Daniel clapped and cheered enthusiastically for Seongwoo, who danced with his crew, especially after his impressive popping solo.

Here and there, Seongwoo looked up and waved to Daniel once he found him, handsome face glowing and slightly flushed, smile dazzling, doe eyes sparkling. He seemed genuinely happy. It was rare for Seongwoo, fun, and school to be associated. Daniel became nostalgic as he thought of his own graduation that seemed like literally ages ago. It had been equally enjoyable and touching. He still kept in touch with some people from those days.

_After today, Seongwoo’s never going to wear that uniform or message me to go see him at the rooftop or wait for him in some vacant room. I’m going to miss that. But this is a good thing. He’s got to grow up._

_As an adult, several things we’ll be easier. We’ll both be happier and less stressed. He’ll have tons of fun in college and he’ll have more free time as well. He won’t be living with his parents either. This is for the best. Let’s focus on the positives and the bright future._

After the video, came the speeches from the top-ranked students, Minhyun included. Seongwoo looked extremely proud of his friend, standing up and clapping like an ecstatic seal when he finished.

He almost teared up while they were singing the graduation song. “My baby’s so grown up…” he muttered into his hands, sniffling and blinking away tears.

Jisung appeared at his side, handing a tissue. He’d already sobbed through half the pack, judging by his puffy eyes.

“Thanks, hyung,” he muttered, taking it gratefully and dabbing at the corners of his eyes.

“Hmm, never did figure out why but you sure have a soft-spot for Seongwoo.”

“Eh~ Doesn’t everyone in the school pretty much? He’s famous for being funny and sweet. Plus, he’s really handsome. I’m not the only one that favorites him.”

“I don’t. And you do it more than others. You’re the only teacher that I’ve seen him close enough with that he’ll ask to personally see you to practice math. Or be late to class because he just has to talk to you during his break time. It’s like he’s got a huge crush on you or something.”

Daniel laughed and elbowed him, an expert at covering things up by now though he knew that he really should have been more careful and sterner with Seongwoo about interacting with him in school so much.

“Nah, you’re imagining things. He just likes to get advice from me and we share in banter is all. We have the same humor code and he’s got lots of concerns about his future.”

 

 

“Great speech.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” The man with the delicate fox-like features smiled smugly, looking as always like a regal prince in his uniform and carrying himself with perfect posture.

“Yup. Hope someone recorded that. Your parents are away, right?”

“Yeah, it’s fine though. Jaehwan brought his family instead. He’s filming it from upstairs.”

“Ah, of course. Your loyal, fanboy slash boyfriend slash servant. There he is. His elf ears and puffy face are so easy to spot.”

While glancing up, his gaze wandered of its own accord to the center where Daniel was leaning against the railing, looking dashing. It was such a teacher’s habit to stand when he could be sitting, as if he were more comfortable with that. Daniel was already looking at him. When their eyes met, his lips turned into a beaming grin, his scrunched-up light brown eyes filled with love that Seongwoo could feel all the way across the room. He flushed and giggled, waving brightly. Daniel raised his hand coolly back.

Eventually, Seongwoo stopped looking and secretly flirting with their assistant teacher. When he turned around, his best friend was watching him with an amused smirk.

“Aigoo, you love him that much? You look like a kitty on catnip.”

Seongwoo sheepishly grinned for only a second, then defiantly squared his shoulders and jutted his chisled chin. “I do. So what? You don’t look much different when you’re around your ‘Jaenie’. Just so you know. I don’t complain.”

Minhyun elbowed him, raising a brow in a condescending manner. “You do though. That’s where you’re wrong. You bitch and whine every lunch and break time. Since you’re jealous I can publicly do as I please with my boyfriend while you can’t.”

“Hmm, really? I don’t remember.” Seongwoo turned to the stage with an impassive expression.

“Ah, like I’m ordered to ‘not remember’ what happened during lunch break last fall?” Minhyun teased with a quivering mouth.

“Exactly. You don’t remember anything. No one was there. You saw nothing.”

Seongwoo pretended as if he were casting a spell on Minhyun, speaking in a comically, wavering, mysterious voice. Minhyun snorted and rolled his eyes.

“I wish that were possible. My poor soiled eyes. The only thing I can’t seem to clean…”

 

 

**Flashback**

 

“Professor?” Minhyun called, not expecting anyone to be in the math class at the time.

He was coming to ask about what the previous time’s math homework had been since he’d been absent. He’d had this huge fight over the phone with Sungwoon which ended in a break-up. He’d taken a couple days off to grieve, wanting to be alone and sort out his feelings before tackling schoolwork.

He had been sad, but it wasn’t unexpected. It had been a long-time coming, honestly. He had been the one clinging. Sungwoon seemed to have been done and moved on ages ago but was too nice to tell Minhyun he wanted to officially break it off.

The college freshman refused to come down for the weekend to celebrate their anniversary because he had some party he wanted to attend. That had been the last straw. Minhyun had been gradually falling out of love and that had been the last straw—confirming that he’d majorly dropped in Sungwoon’s priority list.

The tall student slid open the door. His foot froze mid-step. Then he quickly stepped back and closed the door, eyes widened and face heating. They might have stopped but he had clearly seen Professor Kang and his best friend, Seongwoo, making out against the white board, the younger’s leg wrapped around the teacher’s with both of their hands on the fronts of their open pants. They had tried to block it but for a split second, he had sensed a pumping motion.

_Holy shit. Had they just been….jacking…His friend and the teacher were seeing each other?_

“Oh my god…” He turned around, covering his mouth as the daunting news sank in.

Seongwoo hadn’t been staying later or going earlier to simply talk to the professor about math-related subjects then. He had been doing other extracurricular activities. Learning other things. Adult things.

Were they in a relationship? Or just fooling around? How long had it been?

This news was HUGE. Seongwoo had SO much explaining to do. He’d have to call him tonight after their various academies finished.  

“I could have told you that you shouldn’t have gone in there, hyung.”

Minhyun jumped. The boy that loftily spoke and wore a playful smirk was his junior, Kim Jaehwan. The boy famous for fluffy cheeks and winning every talent show with his powerful voice and amazing guitar skills. He knew of him. They were sort of close, in an odd way. Minhyun hadn’t ever tried to be close to him. He had followed him around since the beginning of last year like a loyal puppy.

Jaehwan was bubbly and asked a lot of questions. He could be funny but most of the time he seemed strange and slightly pesky.

“If you knew about THAT, why didn’t you?” he scolded, furrowing his brows to look like the red version of Angry Birds.

Jaehwan shrugged, biting off a piece of the plastic wrapped sausage stick in his hands and chewing the morsel, his fluffy dumpling cheeks squishing, a tiny dimple popping out in the center.

“Because I wanted to see you flushed and horrified. As I thought, you’re cute as a button. Why weren’t you at school the last few days, hyung? Were you sick?”

The elder sighed and scratched his neck, moving far away from the door in case he heard any moaning sounds. That would certainly scar him for life. Even the idea of his friend doing naughty things with their professor just beyond the wall made him shiver. It was wrong but at the same time since it seemed thrilling and he was actually getting action, he felt a bit jealous.

Who knew the next time that he’d have someone to sneak around and make out with? He hadn’t even kissed Sungwoon since nearly three months previously. Since he kept putting off coming back with the most ridiculous excuses.

“Something like that. Now feeling sicker after seeing that. Love-sick, to be specific. Well, that’s good for Seongwoo. He’s finally got someone. What does it matter if he’s older? He’s not really a teacher nor is the age gap huge. Everyone thinks Daniel is cool and hot. Whereas me… I guess I’ll finish this year out solo without even my best friend around to keep me company.”

“Hmm, sounds like you broke-up. Your aura is mopey and your face all long. Who was the unlucky girl?”

Minhyun slid down the wall to sit next the younger, accepting a bit of the sausage. Normally he’d refuse because sharing food meant sharing germs, but he could use any small amount of comfort he could get. He chewed on it, loosening his tie. Jaehwan was doing his strange blatant, bug-eyed staring, gulping, nose flaring, panting thing he often did after being around Minhyun for more than several seconds. Minhyun stared at a poster advertising against school violence, trying hard to ignore it.

“A fellow but…I don’t need to tell you that. You’re an underclassman. You wouldn’t have known him. It doesn’t really matter. I want to forget about him. The relationship went south pretty fast once he graduated and we didn’t end well. I don’t want to even say his name, let alone hear it.”

“Ah, so you like guys then? Me too~ You don’t need to be lonely. You should forget that dumb good-for-nothing quickly, hyung. There’s lots of handsome guys at our school. Just pick one. Or you could date me? I’m perfect for a re-bound. I look the spitting image of one, right? I’ll keep you company. I’m good at talking and I’m funny and bright. Also, I’m completely solo~ Bitch, na neun solo~”

Minhyun’s thin, shapely lips twitched up. That was out of the blue and amusing. Typical Jaehwan. He always said something random and surprising. Often followed by an impromptu song.

“Normally, I would say ‘buzz off’ and ‘people who say they are funny never are’. But, somehow…That sounds kind of nice. I mean, I’m not asking you to date me or hook up with me. That’s going a bit far. But…want to, um, like…hang out? Are you busy now? I could use someone bubbly and odd like you to cleanse my mood. I’ve got some unexpected free time since obviously I can’t ask Professor Kang about my missing assignments…”

“I double dog dare you to open the door on the again though. No? Eh, chicken~ I’m just sitting in the middle of a hallway eating a sausage. Does it look like I’m busy? I was in a music club but there’s been so many drop-outs, it’s basically just me and this weird kid that plays ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’ repeatedly on a Xylophone. I came out to avoid hearing that for the hundredth time.”

Minhyun winced, pursing his lips. His ears twitched at the idea of that. “Oh, sounds rough. I’m hungry. Want to go with me to the bread store?”

“Sure~ I found a 10,000 dollar bill the other day on the street. Let’s use that, since I haven’t found the owner.”

“You actually looked?”

Minhyun seemed genuinely surprised. He stood up and offered his hand. Jaehwan took it. Minhyun pulled the other up. He was lighter than he looked.

“Pfft. No way. Do I look crazy?”

“Ah, I thought so. You’d have to be crazy to be that kind.”

“I’m not super kind but I can be kind to you, hyung. You deserve that. I really admire you. You’re smart, tall, nice, handsome. You’ve got the whole package. That guy was a real idiot to let you go. He’s going to regret it big-time someday.”

Minhyun flushed, smiling bashfully. He had been complimented before but somehow the sincerity or the 1,000-watt smile directed at him from the younger made him more flustered and flattered than usual. It didn’t help that Jaehwan hadn’t yet let go of his hand. He had attempted to release it but Jaehwan clutched his fingers like a clingy child would.

Should I shake him off? Nah, whatever. It feels pretty nice and I’m solo now. Who cares if a friend holds my hand for a bit? I could use the comfort skinship brings.  
“Eh~ I’m nothing special. Seongwoo is more handsome and there’s lots of smarter people than me.”

Jaehwan chuckled, those humongous, sparkling doe eyes on his face. When Jaehwan looked at him, he felt warmth and joy pouring out somehow. That gaze was uncomfortable as usual but this time around it was rather…pleasant? There was something different about it and the fact that it didn’t bother him quite as much as it used to. He didn’t have the urge to cover his face with his hand or poke the other’s puffy cheek to get him to look forward anyway.

“You didn’t deny your height, though? Hmm, seems our handsome hyung does have a little bit of a Prince disease.”

“Neh? No, you’re mistaken! I don’t! I just…well, I know I’m on the tall side? I can’t recall anyone off the top of my head who is taller than me in our school…” Minhyun was mortified, strawberry colored to his ears, waving his free hand frantically in denial.

Jaehwan put a finger to his pursed lips. “There’s no need to worry. It’s our little secret. I happen to go crazy for that type. You are like a prince, to be honest. I’ve thought that since I first saw you.”

He laughed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, feeling amused but extremely flushed by the sudden confession. “What are you saying? Making it sound like you’ve got a crush on me.”

“Because I do, hyung. You couldn’t tell until now? I’ve been crushing on you since the first week of freshman year. Maybe you were too preoccupied to notice. I’ve followed you for a reason.”

“Ah, so that was the reason. I thought you were trying to steal study tips…”

“Nah, I don’t care about studying. I get decent enough grades without really trying. I’m actually the top of my class and people hate me for that because they know I only cram a couple hours before the tests.”

“Ah, yeah, that does make you sound hateable.”

Minhyun chuckled, finding himself squeezing the other’s hand. He wasn’t sure what it had happened, but they were linking hands before they’d even made it out of the hallway. It had happened so naturally. Maybe it was because they were both people that liked skinship?

“Ah, I should study around you then so that you don’t hate me. I don’t mind others hating me but not the person I like. I’ve liked you since last year, hyung. Like-like. Not just respect like I make it seem. I’m more than a fan-boy. I wish to be your re-bound boyfriend.”

Minhyun laughed shly once more. “One step at a time. Let’s just be friends that casually hang out and get bread with stolen money together, hmm? I won’t tell you to stop liking me.”

“Alright~ I’m fine with whatever you’ll allow me to be. I can just work hard and bother you until my status gets upgraded.”

“You sure are confident.”

“I am. Confidence gets you places.”

“Hmm, we’ll see about that. Just how far confidence can get you.”

“You will see, hyung. When this boundless confidence of mine gets me into your pants. You’ll be blinking those pretty eyes, wondering how it even happened.”

The elder burst out laughing. “Somehow I sort of can imagine that. You’re so unusual, Kim Jaehwan.”

“Unusual is good. It’s another way to say that I’m unique and special. I’ll take that. I’m a very charming and addicting kind of unusual, hyung. Just wait. You won’t be able to get me off your mind in a few weeks.”

Minhyun snorted as Jaehwan shot winks and finger hearts his way in the cheesiest display ever.

 

**End Flashback**

 

 

“I can’t believe you actually ended up dating him a few days later.”

Minhyun shrugged. “Nothing much to see. He really is oddly charming. I couldn’t get him off my mind after hanging out and chatting over the phone a few times. As annoying and noisy and impossibly cheerful as he is…It suits us, I think? That we’re opposite? He always surprises and amuses me. Being with Sungwoon felt exciting for awhile but that faded once we were separated. With Jaehwan, it’s comforting and gradually becomes more fun. It feels more stable and long-lasting too.”

“Hmm, I’m glad to hear that then. He’s going to the same college as you, right?”

“Yeah. That guy’s really determined to follow me to the ends of the Earth. Like a burr stuck on my jacket.”

“Eh~ Don’t act like you hate it when you clearly don’t. Is there some invisible hanger hooking the corners of your lips, hmm? You can’t seem to stop smiling when we talk about him.”

Seongwoo teased his friend, poking at his side. Minhyun squirmed and giggled, brushing him off.

“Careful how much you’re touching. I can literally feel the fiery glaring eyes of your boyfriend on the back of my head.”

“Ah, him? Don’t mind about him. Jealousy is good for us. That’s my intention actually. He’s seriously hot when he’s jealous. You should try having angry sex or jealous sex. It’s the absolute best.”

“Ew~ You know how I feel about you talking about your nastiness with someone who was once my Professor!”

Seongwoo laughed evilly as Minhyun proceeded to plug his ears with his fingertips.

“One time he thought we had dated or fooled around in the past. And I let him think that because I saw that he was getting all riled up and possessive. I said that maybe it was true that you liked me, but I couldn’t just stop hanging out with you like he wanted. I said too that it didn’t seem like he really liked me all that much because we’d barely even made out since we started dating.

That did the trick. He jumped me and pinned me. We were laying on the teacher’s desk. Then he started making out with me hard-core. I’d never had a kiss that hot. It was insane, like we almost needed to get out the fire-extinguisher, he was making me fucking burn, I’m telling you—”

“La la la, I can’t hear you~”

 

 

 

“My baby~ You did so well today. You look so handsome. You really did it. I was worried somehow but you pulled it off. I’m so proud of you. In a couple months you’ll be out of the house. Omo, my baby boy’s growing up too fast. I’m not used to it.”

Seongwoo patted his mother’s back as she cried on his shoulder, laughing softly.

“Mom~ Stop exaggerating. You saw me growing up every day and you knew this was coming. You’re acting emotional because every other mom is, aren’t you? As if you didn’t cheer about ‘freedom’ the other day to your friends. Now you can do whatever you want. It’s not like I’ll be moving far away. I can visit you on the weekends here and there. Also, I’m not going tomorrow. Stop crying. You’ll run your mascara.”

She pulled off, sniffling. He wiped her smudged makeup and pat her hair before accepting the bouquet of flowers.

“My son is so good at comforting me. I’m going to miss you. Who is going to comfort me when you’re gone? Your father is no good at it.”

“Eh~ You’ll be alright. If you are upset about something, you can just call me or come see me on campus.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be fine—”

“Mom, I’m going to be perfectly fine living on my own. I’ve always done a good job taking care of myself. I’ll keep my room clean. I can do my own laundry. I can cook too so you don’t need to make me a ton of side-dishes every week. I’ll have a roommate to eat with and the food there is cheaper, so I’ll probably eat out a lot.

I’m a big boy. I can live without my mom now. Just enjoy your freedom. You don’t have to cook or clean as much. Go out with your friends more and use your pocket money for shopping. Hmm?”

“Alright, son. I love you. You’re such a dear.”

“Everyone loves him, eomonim. He’s the most popular person in the class.”

Seongwoo turned to Doyeon, one of his classmates and infamous admirers. She really never quit pursuing him. He smiled kindly but his face was clearly stiff, taking the small gift bag she offered.

“Ah, is this…”

“No.”  
Seongwoo cut that question right off.

“This is my classmate. Doyeon. This is my mother.”

They shook hands. Doyeon held on to his mother’s hand with a sickeningly sweet smile, batting her huge eyes with spindly fake eyelashes attached.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, eomonim. You are so young and pretty. No wonder where Seongwoo gets it from. Thank you for raising such a wonderful son. He’s such perfect husband material. So handsome and talented and mature. If you are ever thinking to match him up, please look me up~”

“Um, sure. Though Seongwoo would absolutely hate me interfering in his love life…”

Seongwoo nodded in agreement, then jumped as the girl sprang for him. “Yah, Doyeon. That’s too much.”

“Eh, you can hug your friend once at least~ Who knows when you’ll get a chance to see me again.”

“Hopefully never. Could you not be so clingy, ugh—”

She stopped attempting to hug the uncomfortable Seongwoo when a tap came on her shoulders. “Hello there, Doyeon. Mind if I cut in?”

A tall, bespectacled blond with silver hoop earrings in all black dress clothes with roses in hand interrupted the fiasco, joining their small group. Seongwoo was relieved to have the hyena distracted, his heart jumping into his throat at the vicinity of his boyfriend. Daniel was so ridiculously handsome today. Just one look up-close and he felt as if he might swoon, especially the way his shirt was unbuttoned to show off his fair chest and the silver cross resting on top of it.

“Ah, Professor Kang! I mean…Daniel oppa~ I meant to see you earlier, but you were surrounded. Agioo, so popular. Why do you have to be so smart and handsome and funny? You stole so many hearts in our school that it’s basically a crime. Boys and girls alike.”

She teased with a flirty smile, slapping his arm. Seongwoo bit his lip, glaring for a second at her hand touching his man. Daniel smiled crookedly with amusement, watching Seongwoo’s reaction over Doyeon’s head.

“Hello, Seongwoo. Hello, Miss Ong. Congratulations on surviving high school and getting accepted into your college of choice.”

Daniel bowed to his mother, passing the largest bouquet of flowers Seongwoo had ever seen.

“Hello, Daniel.”

Seongwoo’s mother smiled wide, clearly happy to see him. It was no secret that she thought Daniel was handsome and charming, as everyone else did.

“It’s great to see you again. It’s been awhile. You should come to our house soon. Before Seongwoo goes off to the dorms. I’ll make you dinner to thank you. Without your help in math, then he would never have gotten such a high score. Thank you for caring for my son.”

“Invite me too~” Doyeon said with her hands linked around Daniel’s arm. “I’m going to miss Seongwoo and Daniel oppa so much.”

Seongwoo did what he had been doing all day. Stuffing down his excitement and his irrational jealousy. Sometimes he really hated how popular Daniel was. After he returned to being an assistant teacher instead of their official teacher, the students had treated him differently. They started to call him oppa or hyung. They asked him to hang out and gave him gifts and flirted with him.

Overall, they acted too friendly for Seongwoo’s tastes. However, they’d agreed that Seongwoo shouldn’t seem closer to him than anyone else, at least not in the classroom. Sometimes Daniel slipped up, resulting in Seongwoo being nicknamed his little brother or his favorite student.

The flowers and seeing Daniel interacting with his mother improved his mood. He sniffed the flowers, hiding his smile in the blossoms, his face heating. His smile became smug when he saw Daniel subtly slide Doyeon’s hands off.

“That would be an honor. Your cooking is as delicious as any professional chef. It’s award winning, seriously. Quality food servable to God.”

Seongwoo’s mother giggled and flushed at the flattery. Seongwoo hugged the flowers, flashing approving eyes to the blonde. Daniel gave him a cheesy wink. Seongwoo hid in the flowers again, biting down on his lip and stifling a giggle.

“I didn’t mind taking care of Seongwoo at all. He’s a bright kid. When he puts his mind to something, he can do it well. He merely wasn’t applying himself.”

“I know that. No matter what I tried, I couldn’t get him to care enough about math to try. Eveyrthing else he was alright with. But he really couldn’t stand it and gave up so easily. I remember when he came back with a twelve percent. I was so mortified for him that I cried. I really thought it was hopeless. What are your secrets?”

Daniel chuckled, lightly brushing Seongwoo’s arm as Seongwoo whined, ‘Mom~ Don’t tell people about that!’

“I’ve got my ways. Seongwoo just needs a little bit of pushing, some incentive, and exta….loving.”

‘Yah, careful what you say, that’s too much!’ Seongwoo mouthed to him around the canopy of flowers, his face as pink as the wrapping. Daniel chuckled evilly, flashing the sexiest mysterious smirk known to man-kind.

Seongwoo’s mother and Doyeon almost looked like twins as they simultaneously tilted their heads to the left. Daniel obviously wasn’t going to say more about it.

“I should go. It was great seeing you.” The blonde bowed and made a move to go to another area of the crowds of families and students.

“Already?”

Daniel stopped when a disappointed, pouty brunette caught his shirt sleeve, tugging it so adorably that Daniel almost blew his cover by kissing him hard. He smiled in sympathy.

“Yes, unfortunately. It’s a busy day for teachers and teacher assistants. I’m sure you’ve got a lot of pictures to take and friends to say goodbye to. If you make a long face like that, Ong Sung Ong Sung, how can I go? Aigoo, this adorable squirrel, acting younger than your age…”

He let Seongwoo cling to his shirt as his other hand went up to pat the top of his head affectionately like he’d done so many times. Seongwoo never grew tired of it. It made his ears turn red, his heart skip, his stomach turn.

Seongwoo’s mother brushed his shoulder with a comforting smile and an amused chuckle.

“Seongwoo, I know that you like Daniel, but you’re not the only student that he needs to say goodbye to. Let him go do his duties and don’t be a clingy baby. He’ll come over soon.”

“Yes, I will. Very soon. Congratulations again. You’ve done well, Seongwoo. Good luck in college. If you’re struggling with math, just let me know.”

Seongwoo chewed on his lip, looking down, fingers still on Daniel’s shirt sleeve. “A…picture…”

“You want to take a picture? Ah, I don’t know about that. You’re so handsome that I’ll look like a squid.”

“Hyung…Take a picture with me.” Seongwoo looked up, pouting and whining.

Daniel was tempted to tease him some more but resisted, seeing that Seongwoo was getting genuinely upset.

“Aw, well if you look at me so adorably with that baby face of yours, how can I refuse? Alright, pretty boy. I’ll take a picture of you. But you have to attempt to look like you’re not a model.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arm in Daniel’s and stood close. They looked at Seongwoo’s mother who was holding up a phone. They smiled and leaned their heads together as she snapped the photo.

Afterwards, Daniel turned to Seongwoo and gave him a light, lingering hug. Seongwoo sighed softly, laying his head on his shoulder and pressing his hands over his lover’s firm, warm back. They wished they could stay like this for several minutes but that would look strange. There were teachers and students everywhere, none of them with a clue about their unusual relationship.

“I’m going to have my car parked outside the back gate an hour from now. Tell your mother that you are going to spend the night partying with your classmates. I’ll drop you off in the morning. Don’t ask me where we’re going. It’s a surprise. My real graduation gift to you.

Have fun but not too much fun today. Take pictures and be nice to your admirers but keep skinship to a minimum. I’ll have my eyes on you always from wherever I am. Don’t forget that. Or this. That I love you more than there are stars in the universe. Later, baby…”

“Neh, hyung. I’ll see you later. You be good too. Don’t let people hug you or get really close in pictures.”

“Hmm, I’ll think about it. Or maybe I’ll get revenge on you?” He laughed as Seongwoo pinched his side fat in reprimand. “Aigoo, this cute, feisty kitty. I miss you already. I’ve gotta go though.”

Seongwoo sighed softly. “If you must…”

Daniel pulled back, looking at Seongwoo with a wide, sweet smile. As an afterthought, he affectionately ruffled his hair again, making the other complain and scrunch up his nose since he’d put an extra amount of effort in styling today.

“Hyung~”

“You sure did raise a cutie, Miss.”

Daniel allowed his hand to be warmly held by Seongwoo’s mother, slightly bowing once more in farewell. Then, he was gone, Seongwoo staring wistfully after him, wishing he could follow. His line of sight was soon blocked by a swarm of classmates wanting to chat and take a photo with him. 

 

 

 

Seongwoo eagerly opened the door of the white car parked in the back of the school, sticking his head in the opening. “Ta-dah! The protagonist is here~” he cheered.

Daniel bent over the steering wheel and took the bag he had in his arms, wearing a welcoming smile.

“Hey, baby. Look at you. It’s like your second birthday. So many gifts. Seems you really are loved by many. Hope in~”  
Seongwoo had some difficulty getting into the car with his arms fully loaded with gift bags and flowers. Daniel helped him set the stuff in his back seat, then Seongwoo shut the door, putting them in privacy. While he was in the midst of putting his own bouquet on top of the stacks of bags, Seongwoo cradled Daniel’s face. He gently forced him to turn, gazing at him with warmth and a loving smile.

“The only person whose love matters is right here. I love you, hyung. I missed you. Did you miss me?”

Daniel’s skin heated up faintly, a shy smile coming to his plump lips. “Of course I did. I always miss you even when you’re right next to me.”

Seongwoo laughed, scrunching up his nose at the cheesiness, though they both knew he went crazy for that sort of thing.

“Liar. You seemed happy with the flock of students wanting your attention. Like I didn’t see you flustered with all the hugs and pictures.”

Daniel chuckled, leaning forward to steal a few sweet kisses. Seongwoo reluctantly kissed back but kept the kisses more chaste than he usually would because he was irritated at seeing that.

“I had my eyes on you as well. I saw girls throwing themselves at you. And that you must have taken a photo with two hundred students. Your popularity is insane.”

“Considering that I wasn’t even nice to girls most of the time? Yeah, I guess it is.”

Daniel sighed tiredly, nuzzling his nose, their lips subtly brushing as they talked. “What do I have to do to be as handsome as you?”

Seongwoo smirked sexily, doe eyes flashing. “You have to be reborn. There’s no other choice.”

“This arrogant rascal,” Daniel growled, reaching for his neck.

Seongwoo squealed, attempting to jump back. Daniel forced his head back and lurched forward, slamming their parted lips together. Seongwoo gasped and then hummed, melting into the surprisingly sensual kiss.

Daniel dominated his mouth as his pent-up desires and jealousy exploded, setting fire with his slippery, plump lips and long, demanding tongue. Seongwoo moaned, digging his hands in Daniel’s hair, encouraging the kiss to last longer. Daniel took off his glasses so when their heads switched, Seongwoo wouldn’t get bumped by them. For several minutes they fiercely made out, filling the car with smacking, slurping sounds and pleased hums.

When the blonde pulled away, the brunette whined. “That was too short.”

“It was longer than I’d planned.”

Seongwoo crossed his arms and sulked as Daniel buckled him in. He chuckled and ruffled the younger’s hair, making him scowl and glare at him.

“Where are we going? At least tell me that.”

“Nope.”

Daniel looked over after starting the car and pulling off from the sidewalk.

“Aigoo. Your lips dropping so low it’s in danger of getting stepped on. You usually like surprises. What’s wrong, baby? Are you still jealous because I’m popular with other students besides you? Hmm?”

Daniel teased, holding under Seongwoo’s jaw and pushing his fluffy cheeks together so his lips were forced out like a fish. Seongwoo let him for nearly a minute, then reached out to do the same and get revenge on him.

“Because you didn’t tell me what’s going on, I didn’t know what to prepare.”

Daniel stole one of his delicate hands as he retreated, lightly pecking along the palm. “Don’t worry your pretty head, babe. I’ve got it all taken care of. Even a change of clothes and a toothbrush.”

“So we ARE spending the night somewhere? Just the two of us?”

Seongwoo flushed, eyes twinkling with anticipation. Daniel smiled smugly, linking their fingers together and resting their hands on his thigh.

“You like it that much? This pervert.”

Seongwoo flushed deeper, biting down on his smirking lip. “I’m not…”

“After what you just had me do to you before graduation, you’re saying that? The nerve of this professional bluffer. If acting doesn’t work out, you should go into gambling.”

“Hmm, I’ll consider it. Thanks for considering my wishes.”

“I figured there was only one big way to celebrate the fact that you’re an adult and no longer a student. Which was your first full night out with your boyfriend.”

“Exactly. If alcohol is involved that’s even better, but then again since I don’t like the taste of most of the stuff that I tried, just the taste of you will suffice.”

Daniel flushed, covering his mouth as he burst out laughing. “Oh, this Ongcheongie. What to do with you?”

Seongwoo leaned over, whispering and licking along his ear rim. “You know what to do with me, hyung. DO me, you know. Do me good and hard for the whole night. Don’t let me sleep or rest.”

“Ah, really…” Daniel covered his red face, giggling. “Dammit. Do you know how hard it is to drive with a hard-on?”

Seongwoo smirked and cackled evilly, his other hand sliding up Daniel’s thigh, making the other jerk, stiffen, and eyes dart nervously.

“Seongwoo, what—”

“I’ll help you.”

“No! No. We’re not getting in an accident when you just became a full adult. You won’t be on that causality list.”

Daniel sternly insisted, sounding much more like the teacher Seongwoo recalled from his days taking over for Professor Jisung. The uniformed man bit his lip, body tingling with warm arousal. The idea of Professor Kang was always so hot.

“If I disobey you, Professor, will you punish me?”

Daniel grew even more flustered, choking on his words. “Yah, Seongwoo! Stop making up naughty scenarios. No more student teacher cosplays. If you want to calm me down, then let’s talk about something.”

“How do you feel about graduating?”

Seongwoo reluctantly sat back, acting like a good kitty. “Hmm, it’s bittersweet. I’ll miss seeing some of my classmates. I’ll miss being able to nap and still pass classes. I’ll miss my mother a bit. I’ll miss seeing you every day especially. However, I’m excited as well.”

“What for? For college? To be away from me?” Daniel teased.

“No, silly puppy~ I’m excited for the break before college starts. I won’t have to study anything. I’ll just be getting ready to move out, meeting friends, seeing you hopefully a lot. Since you get a break too.”

“Eh~ I have to look for a real job, Seongwoo. I can’t play with you every day.”

The blonde turned to see the brunette with a humongous pout and sad kitten eyes. He chuckled, reaching out to pat his perfectly styled hair.

“I can play with you every other day though. As long as you get permission from your mom, we can have a date all day. Go anywhere you want. Busan, Gapyeong, Japan, the ocean, the mountains. Anywhere. I’ve got my car and I can spare the time for you. I can always job hunt while you pass out.”

Seongwoo turned bashful at the reminder of his lack of stamina. He often crashed after having sex with Daniel, whether it was in class or at his home, causing him to nearly be late for school. Though he almost always had Daniel around to wake him up. He’d tickle or whisper to him when Jisung had his back turned in class.

“Well, that will change with more practice. Let’s do it a lot this summer. Two, no three times a day!”

Daniel appeared shocked and stammered, “Three? Seongwoo, are you forgetting my age? I’m several years older than you. Cut me some slack.”

“Eh~ Don’t try to use that as an excuse. I know you can get it up within ten minutes afterwards. I’m sure you still have enough energy to go four times a day at least.”

Daniel chuckled, turning the wheel to pull in somewhere. He parked while Seongwoo leaned on the dash, craning his head up to see where they were, looking extremely cat-like.

“Maybe today we can test it out then. Just how many times I can do it before it stops working.”

“Oh, wow! It’s that love motel! The one that I showed you from the blog! The one that has all these themed rooms and you can customize to whatever you need. This is where we’re going?”

“Yeah. I figured you’d like it.”

“Like it? I freaking love it~ That’s the best present you could ever give me. I’m going to take so many pictures and brag to Minhyun. He and Jaehwan could never afford to stay here and they’re too coward I bet as well. He he he.”

Daniel watched him clapping and laughing giddily, a whole galaxy twinkling in his excited eyes. His head was resting on his folded hand, an amused, slanted smile on his face.

“You like it that much?”  
“Just think of it, Daniel~ We’re always having to sneak around and be really quiet. We have to hold back and be quick. Always worried about being discovered.

Here, we won’t have to do that. We can keep going for hours if we want to. I can finally scream and hiss like a wild cat. I can shout out ‘Ah, Niel, fuck me harder, like that, there, there, yes!!’ at the top of my lungs. We can make the bed bang against the wall. We can make the whole place shake. For once it doesn’t matter. Aren’t you excited for that?”

Daniel was shocked at how much in detail Seongwoo was thinking ahead and picturing that sort of rough, wild sex with his innocent looking young boyfriend acting like a screaming, cursing, dirty talking porn star made him flustered. With each sentence, Daniel vividly pictured what he was explaining, causing his face to heat and his body to stiffen.  

“Seriously, Seongw…Sometimes I really can’t believe your age. Are you really nineteen? Not thirty?”

“Physically, I’m nineteen but mentally I think I’m an old man. I’m really perverted, right?” The graduated student cackled evilly.

“Daniel agreed without a second’s hesitation. You are.”

“You hate it?” Seongwoo turned to him, apprehension and nerves clouding his face, his index fingers innocently poking together close to his tie. Daniel smiled warmly in reassurance.

“No, I couldn’t. I find it amusing. I think you’re incredibly attractive and I like sex as well, so I have no issue fulfilling every dirty fantasy my cute, perverted kitty has. Shall we go in?”

Instantly, Seongwoo brightened, looking like an overly excited child about to go into a candy store. “Yes, let’s go!”

Daniel held his gut as he laughed hard. He’d never seen Seongwoo so quickly moving or eager. If only he’d worked twice as hard in his gym glass, he wouldn’t have received a nearly failing grade which was the only thing that brought down his overall GPA. Since he was lazy and scared of balls. He joked the only balls that he wasn’t afraid of were his own and Daniel’s.

 

 

 

“Hello. We’d like to check in. I’ve reserved a room under the name Daniel Kang.”

“Right, we’ve got you in the listings. Daniel Kang, party of two, customized European romance suite for one full night. Is that right?”

“Yes, that’s right. This is my boyfriend.”

“Hello~” Seongwoo commented brightly, waving at the tall, slender clerk with the tiny, handsome yet rather broody face buried in a long curtain of midnight hair with the name tag ‘Bae Jinyoung.’

The young man looked down at Seongwoo’s uniform with a stern expression. “May I have your ID please? Minors are not—”

“I’m not a minor! I’m nineteen. I just graduated. Here, check this. The original is in the car if you need to see it. Along with a ton of graduation gifts. That I don’t really need. Do you need something like a designer shirt or shoes? I guess we’d be about the same size since we’re both tall and slender.”

Seongwoo pulled up a picture of his diploma on his phone and showed it to the clerk. Daniel rubbed his shoulder and chuckled, leaning in to peck his temple.

“You don’t have to bribe him. Showing your diploma is more than enough to prove you’re not a minor anymore.”

“Ah, really? That’s good. But I really don’t need them, so—”

Daniel led him towards the elevator, key in hand. The young man had passed it to them after nodding his head. One glance at the diploma on the screen had been enough to confirm that they were allowed to stay in the hotel. This sort of hotel couldn’t accept minors because later if there was an issue, they would be fined or shut down for accepting despite it was illegal. Daniel thought it was cute though that Seongwoo would go so far as to bribe the desk clerk in order to spend a night together. That was how desperate he was to stay in this sort of place.

“I love you, you thirsty Ongcheongie. Never can I say it enough.”

Seongwoo pouted, taking the key and poking him in the stomach with it. He was nestled under his arm like he belonged there. It was the first time for them to walk around doing obvious skinship in a public place. It felt extremely nice to both. Finally, they didn’t have to hide their relationship.

Soon they’d be able to date freely and tell people like their friends and parents. Maybe they’d get some backlash and those that knew them were definitely going to be shocked initially, but they were confident that after some time people would grow used to it and see that they were perfect together.

As soon as the elevator shut, Seongwoo pocketed the key and placed his greedy paws on the other who was just standing there casually. He sucked on his neck and unbuttoned his shirt. Daniel yelped and then groaned thickly as the younger’s sharp teeth bit him, then his tongue lapped over the spot. The doors opening didn’t stop Seongwoo, since he saw that there was no-one in the hallway at a quick glance.

Daniel lightly pushed him backwards, taking the key from his blazer pocket. Seongwoo was able to remove all the buttons and untuck his shirt before Daniel had found the door and unlocked it. Seongwoo pushed the door open and yanked Daniel inside, shoving him to the nearest wall, his hands clawing at his toned chest, his mouth sucking and licking along his jaw.

Daniel shivered, moaning and breath hitching from the intense shock of pleasure. Seongwoo was already arousing without having to try this hard. With this much sensuality, his desire levels were spiking through the roof. Daniel barely managed to focus around the lustful haze to shut the door. For awhile he collapsed back on the wall, gripping onto Seongwoo’s elbows as he tweeked his nipples and sucked his adam’s apple. When Seongwoo’s hands went to his belt and he started to eagerly lick up his chin towards his lips, Daniel pushed him back gentle but firm.

Seongwoo pressed forward, eyes dark and half-crazed, lips swollen and parted, letting out aroused huffs. Daniel chuckled softly, face heating and stomach burning at that sensual sight. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds, calming the demons inside of him. Then, he turned and pushed Seongwoo into the room.

“At least look at the pretty room before we wreck it. It’s pricy and me and the staff put a lot of thought and time into making it look nice, to your tastes. For your special day. I wanted you to feel like you were travelling in Europe, since you like it so much. We can’t go there just yet but someday we will. Hopefully this is good enough for now. I had a hard time picking a gift for you, so some appreciation would be nice.”

Seongwoo bounded around the room like a drugged kitten, giving Daniel exactly what he wanted.

“Oh~ It’s so pretty! It looks just like parts of Europe that I want to go to! Wow, I can’t even imagine how much this cost. You’re amazing. This hotel is amazing too. Where did they even get a mini Eiffel Tower or Big Ben and the bed looks like the Parthenon!”

One part of the room was designed like Paris, another part like England, the bathroom area like Santorini, and the bedroom area set up like Athens with fluffy white blankets, Grecian pillows, and mysterious curtains hanging from the marble columns. The walls were painted differently with scenes that suited each country, miniature planes and suitcases hanging from the ceiling from various eras. In one corner was a lamp shaped like the Eiffel Tower. In another corner was a giant Big Ben model, which told them the time, 7 pm.

Seongwoo wandered around, commenting about what he liked and snapping photos. Then, he jumped on the extra plush bed and patted the it, wearing an inviting smile.

“The view of this room is great, but I prefer the view in front of me right now. This bed is screaming something to me. That it wants to be broken in and shaken up. Come here, hyung. Take me. Like adults do. Take me hard and super hot.”

Daniel shook his head, laughing in disbelief, hands on his hips. “Sometimes I wonder what crime I did in a past life to get you as a boyfriend. And other times what great act. You’re what they call heavenly sinful torture, Ong Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo grew impatient, even more so than usual, which was saying something. He sat up with an animalistic growl of frustration, tearing off his blazer and yanking off his tie. He tossed them to the floor and laid down, fingers fumbling to undo the tiny buttons he was struggling with.

Daniel knelt on the bed, then crawled slowly over him. He gently pushed Seongwoo’s hands to above his head, then started to remove the rest of the buttons himself, painstakingly slow. Seongwoo pressed up his chest and wiggled, whimpering for him to hurry. Daniel smirked and shook his head that he wouldn’t. His dark, desire-filled eyes bore intensely into the younger, making him squirm and heat.

“Be patient, baby. We’ve got all night. There’s no need to rush anymore. I’ll give you what you want but we’re going to do foreplay and preparation properly. Like our first time should have been. I’m going to think of you as an innocent virgin so for once will you act like it instead of a cat in heat, hmm?” he teased lightly.

He wiggled some more, groaned and complained, “It’s not my fault that you’re so sexy. You’ve made me in heat since the first time I saw you. Only you do this to me. It’s not fair.”

“Ah, did I? What was it that got you the most disturbed? The shoulders? My bubble butt?”

“Your veiny arms and the broad shoulders,” Seongwoo admitted, flushing deeply, lips following as Daniel kissed him sweet and innocent. “You look really good when you’re writing on the board. When you would roll your sleeves up and grip the pen. Your muscles rippled and your thick veins popped out. It was the most masculine sight I’ve ever seen. So sensual. I wanted to run my hands all over it and then lick along your veins and chomp at your fuckable fingers…”

Daniel chuckled, kissing and then licking the corner of the other’s wavy, thin lips. “Fuckable fingers, hmm? That sounds like a good place to start. How are they now?”

“Ah, Niel, that’s so nice…”

Seongwoo moaned and gasped as Daniel brushed his fingertips along his slender side, then up his flat tummy, along his chest, traced his collar. He tickled and traced the bones of his ribs, the ridge of his nipples, the dip under his rib cage, the pit of his belly button, the small trail of hair. Seongwoo’s stomach released and flexed in cycles, his tongue licking his dry lips, husky moans and excited hisses slipping out as Daniel hovered over his mouth, watching his reaction through hooded lids, his blonde hair falling over their noses.

“You like it? Would you like more?”

“Yes, of course…Kisses too. I miss it. Please kiss me, Niel hyung…” he eagerly lifted his head for their lips to meet.

Daniel pulled back with an evil smirk, hovering just out of reach, close enough to drive the other insane from temptation. Seongwoo’s hand shot up to grab Daniel’s head and force him down. Daniel succumbed, slightly surprised that Seongwoo had that much strength. That showed the level of his determination and thirst, he supposed.

They made out languidly, caressing each dip and crevice inside and outside their mouths. Daniel’s hands continued to turn Seongwoo into a shivering, heated, hissing mess. Seongwoo drove Daniel crazy by pulling on his hair and caressing his ears and shoulders the way that he liked. Then he shifted his legs and dropped his hand. Daniel growled, biting down on the other’s sweet, swollen lip. Seongwoo squeezed Daniel’s hips with his thighs, rubbing their fronts together with subtle shifts, as his naughty hands clawed at his abs and stroked his nipples.

For several minutes, Daniel allowed Seongwoo to top from the bottom, driving him insane with want as he tortured him with his skillful hands and that curvy, lithe, graceful body. Then, once he couldn’t stand the torture anymore, he pulled Seongwoo’s hands up over his head, pinning them to the bed, their fingers linked, their golden promise rings that marked them as a proud official couple to the world—the gift Daniel had hidden along with a letter inside the flowers he’d given Seongwoo earlier—clinking together.

“Ah, Niel, that’s amazing, fuck— Hmm, more, oh god fucking yes! Uh~”

Daniel smiled smugly as he sucked under Seongwoo’s finely sculpted jaw. It was the first time for him to hear his lover using his full voice while moaning and exclaiming profanity. It was almost embarrassing how much that turned him on. He drove his hips harder and faster, grinding in a frenzy, squeezing Seongwoo’s clenched hands into the fluffy blankets, sucking and lapping more so at his neck to leave the largest hicky, since it hardly mattered when he wasn’t going to be going to school the next day and he’d purposefully bought him a turtle-neck sweater for that very reason.

“Harder, Niel, ah~ Don’t hold back at all tonight, please. Make me purple all over.”

He didn’t have to ask. The aroused man had every intention to. They weren’t going to hold back. Tonight they were finally going to go all out. Since they no longer had any reason not to and they weren’t going to feel the least bit shamed or concerned of getting caught.

 

 

  **2 Years Later**

 

“Yes, yes, yes! Harder, hyung. Ah~ Just like that. Oh fuck, that’s it. That’s the spot. There, oh yes~ Harder, ah holy fuck— Ahhh!”

The metal bunk bed creaked and shook precariously as if it were on its last hinge as the two completely bare-naked men shifted fiercely together. Seongwoo gripped the white metal rungs connecting the top and bottom bunk, holding himself up and trying to keep the bed from shaking quite so horrendously.

The banging of the bed against the wall at least stopped. Not that it likely mattered, since it was the middle of the afternoon and everyone in the neighboring dorm rooms should be in class. Seongwoo had volunteered to skip his late afternoon class to have a second round with his sexy boyfriend of two years. They hardly had chances to be alone on campus and because of the distance of his boyfriend’s house and his odd class schedule, Seongwoo couldn’t spend every night over there like they had his freshman year.

“Baby, so tight and warm— I’m already, shit—” The toned blonde on his knees, holding Seongwoo’s slender pale limbs over his impossibly broad, sturdy shoulders groaned, biting down on his plump swollen lip, his amazing abs flexing and glistening with sweat as he thrust forward wildly.

Seongwoo licked his equally roughed-up lips, staring through wet, dark bangs lustfully at that stomach he loved, especially in motion. He crawled back up the poles, sweat making him slip earlier. He huffed and groaned as he strained the last of his energy, focusing on his lower body. He was able to tense it, giving a firm massage to the long, thick cock that was sliding in and out of him, the tip making him see stars and his nerves dissolving every time it slammed his secret, sensitive core.

“Hold back a little. I’m enjoying this. You better hold back, Daniel. Don’t make me pissed off.”

“Fuck…Don’t talk like that then. It’s not helping.”

Daniel turned his huffing, slackened mouth to his thigh and bit, adding to the marks already there from their hours of love making since he’d arrived at nine that morning.

As soon as Seongwoo’s roommate left, saying that he wouldn’t be back for lunch like usual because he was going to eat with some friends, Seongwoo had jumped on the opportunity like a lion on a sleeping zebra. He called Daniel though it was one of his rare days off (the middle school he was working at as a math teacher was having some sort of field trip that only the homeroom teachers had to attend). Daniel was a heavy sleeper though he had Seongwoo’s ring tone set on the noisiest alarm possible so that he’d eventually wake up to it.

On the third try, he’d finally picked up, shocked awake when Seongwoo said ‘Code Blue! Get your fine ass over here and fuck me ASAP!’ Code Blue in their language meant that the other was desperate to meet and they had the time to be completely alone on campus. That usually meant Seongwoo’s dorm room but not in all cases.

Daniel had thrown on sweats and a t-shirt, driving over without showering or even putting on a proper pare of shoes. After dating two years, Seongwoo hardly cared to see his boyfriend without glasses or suit or dress shoes like he originally had only seen. Daniel was sexy enough to pounce on at first sight even in wrinkled casual clothes and slippers.

They’d wasted no time wrecking that cluttered room, going to their favorite spots with the positions they longed to do. It being the afternoon with most students gone meant they could be louder and rougher than usual. They did it with Seongwoo thrown up on all-fours on the desk. They did it against the door. They did it with Seongwoo riding him in the chair where he usually studied and then in reverse on the bottom bunk he slept in holding the rungs of the top bunk that was luckily high so he didn’t risk bumping his head.

Things that had changed in their relationship were numerous—one of which, Seongwoo’s stamina and the number of times he could come, though it wasn’t yet nearly as often as Daniel could. Another beneficial change, the number of minutes that Daniel could hold off his climax.

Daniel held off for as long as he could, biting down on Seongwoo’s leg and closing his eyes to help. Seongwoo kept his fingers gripped so hard they turned white on the poles, his golden ring glistening in the strong afternoon sunlight streaming in through a crack in the blinds they kept strategically shut. He tossed his head back and closed his eyes as he started to see white.

“Daniel! There! Keep going for the love of fuck! So damn good right now, ugh…”

Daniel licked his tooth-marked thigh, huffing and weakly moaning, straining his muscles to keep holding Seongwoo’s body up and snapping his hips with all the force his trembling thighs could muster to go harder, focusing fully on maintaining the exact position and motion that was making Seongwoo scream softly.

“Ah, ahhh, ahhhhh! Daniel~ Hold me~”

“Seongwoo baby, uh, hmm…”

Daniel collapsed, embracing and folding his equally sweaty, violently shivering lover. They moaned and kissed lazily, cradling each other close, petting damp hair and burning skin affectionately. Their climax was simultaneous, long and hard—an awesome reward for nearly an hour of holding back. They ignored the mess as they hugged and panted into each other’s shoulders, kissing lightly around harsh huffs and soft, hoarse moans.

 

 

 

The pair finally left the dorm room three hours later. They’d practically fainted minutes after their third round, completely wiped of energy. They’d slept for two and a half hours. Then they’d woken up to Seongwoo getting a call from his mother, telling him that they were getting close to campus. He’d rolled Daniel off and shot up, cursing. It had completely slipped his mind that they were supposed to have dinner with his family. At least it wasn’t necessary for him to call Daniel and him to drive here. Since he already was. They were a total mess, however, stinking of sperm and sweat and the musky scent of sex and hormones.

He woke up Daniel and they took a shower together. Daniel was forced to wear some of Seongwoo’s clothes, which were too short and tight for him but would have to do. Since Daniel’s feet were monstrously big though, the slippers stayed, looking a bit better with a fashionable bucket hat—a sort of business vacation look.

They only had enough time to dry their hair, though Seongwoo almost always styled it because he looked too young and innocent with it down which Daniel actually preferred because of the reverse kink. Seongwoo was far from innocent and they’d left traces of that all over his room that were still vivid in their minds.

As they put on cologne and light amounts of make-up, the couple secretly smirked, giggled, and flushed whenever they caught their eyes, thinking of how just a couple hours ago Seongwoo had been rolled up on this desk and then sitting with his legs dangling over Daniel’s arms, both very fun, exciting positions that had got them grunting and howling like total animals.

Daniel smiled sweetly as he reached out to fix a few smudges of foundation where Seongwoo hadn’t blended so well in his rush. He lightly pushed up his chisled chin and kissed his curvy lips several times, so gentle and loving that Seongwoo melted into a puddle of goo inwardly.

“I love you, Seongwoo. Not just your amazing body and your insatiable appetitive for pornograhpic worthy sex, you know that, right?”

“Of course. You might have caught my attention at first because you have the body of a god that drove me insane with how fuckable you are. But what made me love you was how sweet, caring, patient, helpful you are. Also, you are so smart.”

“Hmm, you’re not so bad at yourself, baby. Seeing as you still managed to keep a 4.0 GPA.”

Daniel ruffled his fluffy hair with affection, then carefully applied tinted lip balm to his wavy, thin, seal lips, caterpillar brows furrowed over his light brown, almond shaped eyes in concentration as if going out of the lip-line would dock down his boyfriend qualifications.

“I’d gladly dock that if skipping classes was that amazing every time.”

They both smirked and chuckled. Daniel held out his large hand. “Shall we go, my pervy kitty?’  
“I guess, my sexy puppy. But skipping class and you coming over is a secret. As much as my mother adores you and we’ve been accepted, I think that she’d threaten about paying tuition if she knew I was calling you over in the morning and skipping classes to spend my day with you.”

“Eh, you only skipped math. I’ll teach you the parts you missed if you’re struggling.”

“Can’t you do my assignments for me? You’d have them done in seconds whereas they take me hours still. I hate geometry. It sucks balls. Not in the way that I like either.”

Daniel opened the door in a gentlemanly manner, closing it after Seongwoo stepped out into the dormitory hallway. He swooped in then to kiss away the offensive, adorable pout on the pretty twenty-one year old’s face.

Seognwoo attempted not to smile, but the twitching corners eventually won over, showing a breathtaking smile with precious crooked teeth, tiny dimples near his nose, glistening, nicely shaped, onyx orbs forming heart-warming crescent shapes. He was so endearing then that the whipped math teacher couldn’t help but capture his jaw and attack him with butterfly kisses.

Seongwoo giggled and squealed, a hand laying on Daniel’s firm chest but not pushing him off because he secretly loved the display of affection. It was nice how they could do this anywhere they wanted. Holding hands, hugging, and kissing in public as well as in private—that had become their norm.

People only knew of Daniel around campus as Seongwoo’s older, working boyfriend. They didn’t know what he did nor how they met. They weren’t hiding it, but they weren’t flaunting that information either. Some things in life were just more fun when they stayed a secret. They usually went around confidently on campus, showing each other and their intense love off. Their lives were totally different now, their love even stronger and more maturely developed.  

“You don’t learn anything if I do it.”

“Just admit. This is your little revenge for me not choosing a field with math.”

“Okay, I admit that. I’ve got my childish side, as devilishly sexy and manly as I am.”

Seongwoo laughed softly, pushing up Daniel’s glasses and wiping some of his too long, golden hair from his forehand.

“Yes, you are. I like that about you though. I didn’t think I would, but I like that immature side of you. It’s charming and surprising. Reversal charms.”

“You’ve got those excessively. When you don’t smile you look like a living sculpture and when you do you look like a whole baby.”

“Hmm, do I? Only your baby.”

Daniel wrapped his arm around Seongwoo’s shoulder, snaking his other arm around his own slim waist. Seongwoo nestled in without hesitation, leaning against his chest, linking their fingers lazily over his own shoulder.

“Of course. Only mine. As much as others want or try to make you theirs, it’s not going to happen. I’ll crush them first.”

Seongwoo chuckled and kissed Daniel’s chest through the borrowed T-shirt. “I don’t want anyone to get crushed, uh-oh. Maybe it’s better if I wear a hoodie outside that says ‘taken’?”

“Hmm, if those exist, that’s not a bad idea…”

Seongwoo snorted as Daniel scratched his slightly stubbly chin. Seongwoo was secretly glad that he hadn’t had time to shave, since he loved that shadow he got when he didn’t. It was a nice contrast, the manly stubble against the fluffy baby fat cheeks which made him cute and youthful.

“You’re awful. Your protective ass will go so far as to sabotage my fashionable reputation?”

Daniel shrugged. “I’ll wear one around school if you need me too.”

“You’re being chased by middle schoolers? You better NOT go for anyone else. No matter how much you might be attracted to younger men. I’ll kick your ass to China.” Seongwoo glared fiercely at him.

“Eh~ That’s not how it was. You were special. Everyone else was like kids. I haven’t ever thought of a student that way. You just were so precious and mature for your age and ridiculously handsome. The way that you looked at me and acted around me was different. You were so terribly obviously into me. It was irresistible. I guarantee that’s an Ong Seongwoo comes around once in a lifetime.”

His lips gradually spread to a dorky, flattered grin, a becoming pink tint popping up over his exquisite cheekbones. “Aw~ You’re making me blush with the cheese. I was just messing with you. You didn’t need to go all ‘Jack’ on me.”

“Well, sometimes, this little, beautiful ‘Rose’ of mine makes me get sentimental like that. You’re the most adorable when you’re blushing anyway. Aw, look at you~ Like a strawberry.”

Daniel brushed his cheek and playfully gnawed at the starry moles nearest to him. Seongwoo scrunched up his face and flicked Daniel’s nose like a disobedient puppy.

“Quit it or I’ll call you cute. I know how much you hate that.”

They were out the dorms now, walking down the path. Some people recognized Seongwoo, calling out and waving to him. The as ever popular student gave them only a couple seconds of his attention since Daniel was around and monopolized the rest of it even without trying. Keeping their hands linked, he waved at his acquaintances with the golden promise ring shining in the late afternoon sunlight like a signal.

Daniel smiled and politely bowed his head, recognizing some but not most as he didn’t care so much. Seongwoo knew a lot of the thousands of people on this campus it seemed, but none were a threat as of yet. He only had a few friends that he regularly hung out and studied with. Only those ones mattered for him to watch out for.

When Daniel met them, he made sure to be polite while staking his claim clearly by being extra all over Seongwoo. Luckily, Seongwoo was amused and flattered by that sort of possessive, protective action than annoyed by it. Seongwoo was amazing as he was weird but Daniel loved every unusual quirk about him. He was imperfectly perfect.

“Hmm, who’s that?”

“The English teacher. Oh, by the way. Can you help me with my English homework later? There’s this story I have to read but it’s got a lot of words I don’t know how to say let alone what they mean. You’re good at English.”

“Eh? No, I’m not. Why would you think that?”

“You lived in Canada and you listen to lots of pop songs and I’ve heard you speak it. You’re good. Really. Like a native. Especially your pronunciation.”

Daniel chuckled, wiping a trail of drool from Seongwoo’s lip as the man became dazed. “I see what you really want. You want me to read to you because you’re attracted to my voice, don’t you?”

Seongwoo smiled shyly, pushing up on his nose, prominent cheeks flushed grapefruit. “You caught me hehe. I want to hear you speaking in English. It’s seriously so sexy I could die.”

“Yet, here you are~ Still alive after all the times I’ve apparently almost killed you with my unintentional hotness.”

“Right, here I am. I guess I’m a ghost or a zombie.”

“Oh, is that so? You’re awfully pretty, warm, and soft for one of those.”

“It’s a miracle? Or you just haven’t met enough of us?”

Daniel chuckled, biting his button nose lightly. “This dork. You’re freaking adorable. How could I ever look at anyone else for even a second? You stole my attention, my eyes, my heart, my soul. I’m a total Ong pabo. For forever.”

“Aw~ Me too. I’m a pabo for sweet, smart, attractive, and childish Professor Kang, the jelly addicted math whiz.”

“That’s good. You remember how we were talking about square roots before?”

“Like I could forge the blasphemous equation that started our relationship. Why? Please don’t make me do math…”

“I’ve got a quiz for you. If you guess it right, I’ll stay here after dinner and read the entire book to you until you fall asleep.”

Seongwoo perked up in the middle of groaning, hating the word ‘quiz’ from Daniel who used to be rather famous for that. “Oh, I like that. I hate square roots still but sure. I’ll try.”

“It’s not an easy one but you might just be able to get the answer because you’re sensible like that.”

“Stop giving me that sexy smirk before I bite it off, Niel,” Seongwoo laughed, slapping his chest.

Daniel laughed as well. “Alright, I can’t have that. I need my smirk to drive you crazy in private. Here’s your final quiz, Seongwoo-yah. What’s the square root of Ongniel?”

“Hmm, toughy… Give me a second…” He furrowed his tapered, thin brows, scratching at his chin. They’d almost reached the parking lot at the other end of campus where their parents would be waiting for them when Seongwoo answered.

“It doesn’t exist. Because we’re undividable.”

Daniel’s plump lips split into a radiant grin, surrounded by deep crevices. “Exactly. Such a smart cookie you are.”

“Hehehe.” Seongwoo snickered, smiling smugly, pressing up into the large hand that stroked his hair. “You better give me my ‘cookie’ later since I guessed it right. Until I fall asleep or you reach the end.”

“Arasso, arasso. Such a demanding, bratty kitty.”

Daniel tucked Seongwoo back under his arm, shaking him slightly. Then, not caring that they were right in the line of sight of their parents who were coming out of the parking lot to greet them, gave him a large, noisy smooch on the cheek. Their parents smiled wider at the sight, thinking they were the most adorable, well-suited couple.

 

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally planning this chapter so it's a bonus. Technically a sequel chapter continuing several months after. I decided to put both the options from the poll together to make it longer because I just couldn't give up either idea. Hope you don't mind that. Actually, their future won the poll but I didn't have much planned out for that like I did with their graduation day. Minhwan is an added bonus I had planned but didn't put into the previous chapters. To think they got together thanks to Min accidentally walking on on ON in the act haha. 
> 
> Hope that this was a fun chapter for you and not disappointing (it's been awhile since I've written these characters so I'm not sure if I did them justice). Somehow I got carried away with smut and they ended up continuing to still be teacher and student, even though it's not in the same school. So you can still enjoy that kink and imagine other times they met up. Sorry to skip confessing to the family, but at least you got a bit of family and couple interactions there.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this and if you'd like to possibly see an Ong Teacher X Daniel Student some time in the future. I might consider it. Some ideas are tickling my mind but no promises since I've got a lot of other ideas in my list to work with.
> 
> Thank you for reading, just seeing some people still want ON makes me so happy ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did it! This idea was going around in my head since early last month when I learned that there's not many aus related to this for ON. I figured there needs to be and I was getting pressed by some readers to do it lol. So here I am fluffing up the feed. 
> 
> I split this story into two parts. This part is fluffier and more plot/character focused. I imagine Daniel looked as he did during kissing heart and Seongwoo and the other students are in their Produce uniforms. I know that in Korean high schools they are learning much more complex math but this is what popped in my head that I might be able to write some explanation about (cus I really suck at math too honestly lol). That's why I made the class 'remedial'. I imagine it would freak you out if you didn't understand how to calculate square roots and all of a sudden you're being asked to divide them with variables. When would we even need that? Ugh, math sucks. I got a headache just reading cliff notes how to solve this haha. Yeah, yeah, I'm dumb. I haven't done math since my freshman year of college haha. I avoided it like the plague because I didn't want my GPA to tank haha. 
> 
> I hope that you liked this so far. I'll upload the second part next week. See you then~ As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts, whichever way is comfortable ^^


End file.
